Any two civilians in the blue call box
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Young SH, policeman in Tardis, daleks (I love daleks!), humor, angst and a lot of adventures, but warnings for light preslash (not with Doctor), incest, prostitution and drugs (that all in hints)/Юный Шерлок, полицейский в Тардис, далеки (обожаю далеков!), юмор, ангст, куча приключений, но: лёгкий преслэш (не с Доктором), намёки на инцест, проституцию и наркотики.


bНазвание:/b Какие-то штатские в синей будке

bАвтор: /b [L]Тёмная сторона Силы[/L]

bФандом:/b Шерлок, Доктор Кто

bКатегория:/b скорее джен, чем слэш

bЖанр:/b приключения, юмор, ангст

bПейринг: /b основной Лестрейд I Шерлок, дополнительные Доктор I Шерлок, Майкрофт/Шерлок, Понды I Доктор и совсем чуть-чуть Джон/Шерлок в конце.

bРейтинг:/b PG-13

bРазмер:/b ~ 14.700  
bДисклеймер:/b поиграю и отдам

bНаписано по заявке:/b от di-anka, которая хочет:  
Авторский фик, перевод, фанарт или клип  
пейринг: Шерлок/Лестрейд; Шерлок|Лестрейд.  
рейтинг pg-13, жанр - экшн, кейс, можно кроссовер с Доктором, Торчвудом. Приветствуется появление Майкройфта, не майстрад, лучше намёками холмсцест  
Если с Доктором - то путешествие в прошлое (кинк - молодой инспектор!)  
НЕ хочет: флафф, death-fic, дарк, mpreg  
bПредупреждения:/b АУ по отношению к обоим канонам. События смешаны во времени единственно для удобства автора. Смерть персонажей всё же вылезла, но без подробностей и для последующего воскресения. Наркотики в кадре, холмцест и проституция за кадром. А на самом деле фик очень добрый.

bСаммари:/b Шерлок не всегда был на стороне ангелов.

_5 января 1990 года._

- Малыш, ты чего такой грустный?

Подросток, невидяще таращившийся на отражающую ночные огни Темзу, плотнее запахнул что-то похожее на шинель и явно не по росту. Потом сердито глянул на говорившего из-под копны грязных, спутанных волос.

Расстраиваться ему было из-за чего. Корабль, висевший над Лондоном, настоящий инопланетный корабль размером с полгорода, объявили метеоритом, потом атмосферным явлением, потом советской военной разработкой, потом домыслы в псевдонаучных и околоэзотерических кругах приняли совсем уж причудливые формы. Война на последних страницах газет была в самом разгаре, очевидцы спорили, было ли вообще массовое помешательство, заставившее множество людей встать на край крыши. Насколько легче будет людям будущего, таскающим на обычном кольце с ключами или на ремешке от часов магнитофон и фотоаппарат размером со спичечный коробок! А так мало кто успел что-либо заснять, о достоверности плёнок тоже велись споры, и Шерлок ужасно злился на себя, за то, что оказался в поместье, из которого без машины выбираться полдня. Правдами и неправдами добравшись до Лондона, он понял, что всё пропустил. Нужны были факты, материальные факты. Но как отличить камушки, которые ты каждый день подбиваешь ногами, от возможных осколков чужого корабля, больше всего напоминающего кусок скалы? Он сбежал из особняка, куда привезён был чуть ли не силой, где чувствовал себя рождественской индейкой, приготовляемой к столу, отличие было лишь в мелочах: нотации вместо начинки и строгий костюм вместо бумажных фестончиков на лапки. Конечно, он не мог вернуться с пустыми руками, и бродил, бродил по запутанным улочками, уже едва переставляя ноги. Сначала Шерлок решил, что тёплое свечение рядом с мусорными баками ему померещилось, потом подошёл ближе и увидел Руку. Он достаточно хорошо разбирался в анатомии, чтобы понять: Рука была не человеческая. Тем не менее, не была она и подделкой. Тощая, жилистая, она явно выросла на чьём-то теле и была отсечена острым предметом, кажется, холодным оружием, классифицировать которое Шерлок пока затруднялся. Следы вокруг указывали, что Рука упала с большой высоты, однако она была исключительно целой, а кровь застыла на краях ровно обрезанных сосудов, не сворачиваясь, но и не выплёскиваясь. Лёгкий золотистый свет окутывал Руку коконом. Осторожно погрузив пальцы в сияние, Шерлок коснулся прохладной, но не ледяной, будто всё ещё живой кожи, и не был ни обожжён, ни схвачен, после чего спрятал Руку за пазуху, пошатался ещё немного вокруг, в надежде встретить хозяина Руки, так же занятого поисками, и наконец позвонил из ближайшего автомата Майкрофту, обсудить условия сдачи.

Так Рука оказалась в лондонской квартире брата, где Шерлок был частым гостем и даже завёл небольшую лабораторию.

Целую неделю Рука занимала все мысли Шерлока, была его любимой игрушкой. Он исследовал её, пытаясь воссоздать по ней остальной организм: строение, химические процессы. Комната была завалена рисунками, обои покрылись формулами, и самое прекрасное в Руке было то, что она регенерировала.

Шерлок как раз размышлял о том, что бессмертие – это скучно, когда нагрянул, наконец, Майкрофт: всю неделю правительственные службы лихорадило, и это было ничуть не меньшим доказательством реальности Рождественского Инцидента, чем Рука. Майкрофт бросился на Руку как коршун, спор братьев дошёл до драки, а драка завершилась, как завершалось большинство их драк, то есть полным поражением Шерлока. К тому времени, как младший Холмс, кое-как умывшись и натянув штаны, выполз на кухню, там, кроме Майкрофта, обнаружился похожий на сытого кота тип. Тип весьма откровенно оглядел Шерлока, понимающе кивнул Майкрофту и упаковал Руку в прозрачный контейнер хитрой конструкции.

- Не захлебнись слюной, Шерлок, - поддел брата Майкрофт, деловито собирающий бумажки с записями, заметив, как тот рассматривает контейнер.

Пять минут спустя появились девушка и парень – все трое работают вместе, масляный тип начальник, нет, скорее, лидер сплочённой команды, - и принялись отдирать исписанные обои.

- Я всегда могу восстановить формулы, - Шерлок сощурил глаза. – Голову мою тоже прихватите?

- Я лично не против, - передавая визитную карточку, как бы с грязным намёком улыбнулся тип.

При этом он умудрился задержать руку Шерлока в своей, глядя ему в глаза особенно призывным взглядом, от которого у Шерлока, находящегося на пике гормональных бурь, всё внутри перевернулось, несмотря на недавний сброс напряжения. – Капитан Джек Харкнесс, институт «Торчвуд».

- Вот как. Капитан.

- Я против, - неожиданно твёрдо предупредил Майкрофт. Майкрофт был ужасным собственником. Но Шерлок не желал быть его собственностью. Нельзя было это так оставить.

И Шерлок в очередной раз сбежал.

«Вы слишком много позволяете своему брату», - обычно говорили Майкрофту, когда он вытягивал Шерлока из очередной переделки.

«Я тоже достаточно много ему позволяю», - не оставался в долгу Шерлок, ненавидевший, когда при нём говорили о нём в третьем лице.

Шерлок знал, как выживать на улице. И Майкрофт знал, что Шерлок знает. И оба они знали, что Майкрофт, помешанный на власти почти так же, как на брате, был пока способен вмешиваться в жизнь младшенького только периодически.

Так что посреди мокрой январской ночи Шерлок стоял на берегу Темзы и разглядывал свалившееся на него приключение: тощего, взъерошенного молодого мужчину со слегка безумным взглядом. Прочитать того никак не удавалось, детали лица, костюма, поведения входили в диссонанс, и Шерлок предварительно списал это на психические отклонения.

- Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

Шерлок с готовностью пошёл, вспоминая приметы педофилов и маньяков, предположительно могущих орудовать в этом районе. Они прошли по набережной к скоплению киосков, и Шерлок отметил расположение синей телефонной будки с кривой надписью «Злой волк» на боку, а также расстояние до ближайшей прогуливающейся парочки. Паук тащил в свои сети жертву, полную неприятных сюрпризов, но, на всякий случай, стоило проверить пути отступления.

Шерлок слегка удивился, когда «маньяк» не повёл его в укромный уголок, за киоски, а отпер будку своим ключом, и за дверью обнаружилась приличных размеров рубка. Ночь определённо становилась всё интереснее. Если этот маньяк окажется пришельцем, тем лучше, пусть Майкрофт побесится, когда Шерлок окажется вне досягаемости английских спецслужб.

«Маньяк» беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу, наблюдая, как Шерлок с довольным мычанием и сладкими вздохами исследует панель управления.

- Элегантное решение. А вот над этим я думал, но пока нет возможности создать подходящие материалы. А вот здесь явная ошибка, и настройка неправильная, даже я это ви…

- Не трогай, пожалуйста, не…

Рубку ощутимо тряхнуло и от пульта полетели искры.

- Я подлатал хроноускоритель чем было, в спешке, а потом руки никак не доходили, - пояснил «маньяк», с трудом поднимаясь. – То на Юмитоне праздник цветения яблонь, то на Кемеше-5 открытие жидкоазотного сёрфинга, то Землю атакуют очередные космические идиоты… В общем, закрутился.

- Руки, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Руки покажите.

- Что?

- Если рука могла регенерировать, почему бы телу не регенерировать тоже? – с пулемётной скоростью выдал Шерлок, задирая рукава коричневого плаща и разглядывая две тощие конечности. – Если тело могло регенерировать и отрастить новую руку, почему бы не вырастить из руки целое тело?

- Хорошая мысль, - кивнул «маньяк». – Возьму на заметку. Где, кстати, рука?

- В Торчвуде, - ответил Шерлок, посылая майкрофтовские игры в секретность по известному адресу. Человек (не человек, ну да ладно) имеет полное право знать, где находятся его части тела.

- Надёжное место.

- Кстати, самое время узнать, где мы и когда мы. Раз ваши приборы барахлят… – Шерлок распахнул дверцы и высунул голову в открытый космос. – О! О! Замечательно!

- Постой, - оторопело попросил «маньяк». – А где все эти «больше внутри, чем снаружи» и «не задохнусь ли я»? Все эти «ой, где это мы?», в конце концов?

- Умные люди умеют делать выводы, - Шерлок принялся внимательно оглядывать идеальные стены рубки. – Транспортные средства созданы для перемещения, слово «хроноускоритель» наводит на мысль, что этот корабль перемещается и во времени. Наше место- и времяположение легко вычислить по звёздам. Раз дверцы не заблокированы, воздух скорее всего не вытечет, то есть с большой вероятностью корабль окружён силовым полем. Раз помещение больше внутри, чем снаружи, почему бы ему не быть ещё больше? Из пола не высунулось дивана или кресла, чтобы предотвратить наше падение, подобная технология на корабле отсутствует и, скорее всего, рубка не является многофункциональным помещением. Вряд ли вы, даже будучи пришельцем, спите на мостике, я изучал ваше строение. И наверняка не мочитесь в открытые двери корабля, не настолько же вы дурно воспитаны, опять же, не стоит забывать про силовое поле, а вот и выход во внутренние помещения, нет-нет, позвольте, я сперва сам попробую их открыть, так будет интереснее.

Шерлок был весьма доволен, он встретил третьего че…третье разумное существо в жизни, после отца и старшего брата, с которым интересно было бы поговорить. Не считая возможности проверить свои выкладки. И это существо с минуту разглядывало его, а потом расхохоталось.

- Играй, малыш. И не волнуйся, я доставлю тебя в то самое место и время, где взял. Верь мне, я Доктор.

- Доктор кто? Впрочем, не хотите говорить настоящее имя, дело ваше. И самый главный вывод: до сих пор вам приходилось иметь дело в основном с идиотами. А я – Шерлок Холмс.

- Ничего себе! – воскликнул Доктор, восторженно тараща глаза.

- Значит, это из-за меня? – Шерлок пнул грязно-жёлтый камень. – Ребёнок на борту, и самонаводящаяся Тардис тащит нас на открытие космического Диснейленда.

Только вот аттракционами здесь и не пахло. Никаких каруселей, горок, комнат смеха и комнат страха, никаких облаков разноцветной сахарной ваты, никаких копий средневековых замков из мороженого. До горизонта простиралась каменистая равнина, покрытая редкими пучками травы.

- Промазали немного, эка невидаль, - Доктор достал из кармана отвёртку, навёл на звёздное небо. – Странно. Координаты совпадают с теми, что выдаёт Тардис. Хахама, спутник Рены, четвёртой планеты системы Лето. Скорее астероид, чем планета, планетарный статус они себе купили. Год 267 от Заселения.

- Самый большой во Вселенной парк детских развлечений, - Шерлок хмыкнул. – Не очень-то и хотелось. Интереснее узнать, что же здесь произошло.

- Да, интересно.

- Я начну с образцов почвы и воздуха.

- Не усложняй, Шерлок, - Доктор потрепал его по волосам. – Попробуем найти и расспросить тех, кто выжил.

- Никаких следов человеческой деятельности, - горестно сообщил Доктор. Тардис облетала Хахаму по спирали определённой ширины, позволявшей просканировать всю поверхность. – Никаких следов жизни. Не просто разумной – никакой! Бактерии, мхи, растения…

- А может быть ещё одна планета с таким же названием? – спросил Шерлок, лицо его было подсвечено голографической проекцией из космической энциклопедии, изданной задолго до рождения Доктора. – Или была? – он уже усвоил, что корректность информации меняется со временем.

- Но Тардис ориентируется не по нашим названиям, иначе бы она… Я так и знал! На самом деле она одна!

Доктор быстро проверил координаты.

- Так и есть. Просто здесь два временных потока. Да, да, от основной временной линии отходит петля разгона, где время течёт в десять раз быстрее. Я должен был раньше заметить. Знаешь, Шерлок, - он потрепал юношу по волосам, - ни одна из известных мне рас не имела возможностей управляться со временем так, как мы, галлифрейцы. Но многие пытались. В нашей базе нашлись сведения, что жители Рены поставили эксперимент, требующий колоссальных энергозатрат, и хотели убить двух зайцев. Во-первых, исследовать поведение времени. Во-вторых, узнать, что случится с Хахамой в ближайшую сотню лет. Больше всего их волновали разные подвижки почвы, всё-таки аттракционы, дети… На Рене прошло бы десять лет, на Хахаме – все сто. Этот эксперимент был обречён на провал, потому что события в разделённых потоках не идентичны. Инвесторы смирились в конце концов с неопределённостью будущего и парк проработал в итоге полтора десятка веков. Его купил потом один любитель ретро, целиком, со всей планетой, и…

- Доктор, кажется, мы что-то нашли.

Это оказался всего лишь испорченный зонд, один из множества, оставленных наблюдать за планетой.

- Думаю, нам здесь нечего делать, - Доктор принялся колдовать над пультом.

- Боюсь, это один из тех случаев, когда Тардис не согласна, - напряжённо наблюдая за ним, сказал Шерлок. – Ага, я был прав! – радостно воскликнул он, когда они не нырнули во временную воронку.

- Нашёл, чему радоваться, - проворчал Доктор. – Ещё два дня, и эта петля будет свёрнута. Хлоп! – он звонко хлопнул в ладоши.

- Значит, время работает против нас. Тем веселее будет решить эту загадку, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Шерлок. Шерлок, невозможный, любопытный, слишком умный для землянина, Шерлок, которого тоскующим сердцам было так легко принять за галлифрейского ребёнка. Но который всё-таки не чувствовал вибрации мириад звёзд и не мог до конца постичь строение времени.

А потом они поглядели друг на друга и расхохотались.

Они затащили покалеченный зонд в Тардис и принялись копаться в нём, пока продолжался облёт планеты.

- Если бы я знал, что искать, - пробормотал Шерлок, вцепляясь в кудри. – Там, дома, мне казалось слишком мало всего, а здесь кажется слишком много. Я чувствую себя таким… маленьким и глупым…

- Тебе положено быть маленьким и глупым, - Доктор мягко нажал ему на кончик носа. – Ты же ребёнок. Ну вот, надул губки. Не расстраивайся, технологии шагнули вперёд, а образ мысли преступников совсем не изменился.

- Да! – Шерлок подскочил, заметался, потом кинулся к зонду, к пульту, вывел на экран данные, и на лице Доктора засветилось понимание.

- Последние несколько минут записи…

- Я думал, их могли подделать…

- Но никто этим не озаботился. Зонд просто выключил ходовую часть и рухнул. Взгляни, они управляются с центральной станции, и на него пришла команда. Не вызов, не общий сбор. Приказ о массовом самоубийстве. И по ряду признаков это не ошибка в системе.

- То есть кто-то не стал размениваться и отлавливать зонды поодиночке.

- И у этого кого-то была добрая сотня лет, чтобы как следует здесь обустроиться.

- И этот кто-то достаточно самонадеян, чтобы не выставить охрану. Я бы на их месте воспользовался дармовыми спутниками-шпионами. Почему они этого не сделали?

Доктор подумал, что первое возникшее у него подозрение начинает уже смахивать на паранойю. Никаких крупных объектов в пространстве вокруг Хахамы не наблюдалось. По крайней мере, в пределах распространения ускоренного потока времени. И всё равно, на всякий случай, Доктор включил режим невидимости.

- Начнём с ближайшей станции.

Пользуясь информацией зонда, станцию оказалось найти легче лёгкого, хотя она была мертва уже многие годы. Таинственные враги не стали тратить время на разрушение, словно не опасались нападения.

Доктор водил отвёрткой, анализируя состояние приборов, как вдруг неподалёку раздался восторженный голос Шерлока:

- Ого! Мёртвый далек!

А потом скрипучее:

- Уничтожить!

Треск разряда и непонятный грохот.

- Доктор, беги! – отчаянно завопил Шерлок.

- Доктор. Захватить. Захватить. Где Доктор? Отвечай, солдат, или испытаешь боль!

- Нет! – воскликнул Доктор уже торопясь к ним. – Я здесь!

- Доктор, - проскрипел покрытый толстым слоем пыли далек. – Склонись перед мощью далеков! Отныне ты наш пленник. Солдат не нужен. Уничтожить.

- Нет! – Доктор бросился между ним и Шерлоком, которому придавило ногу ящиками, обрушившимися от выстрела далека. – Генерал нужен, он знает много… э-э-э… информации.

Ещё двое далеков появились из боковых проходов, Доктор помог Шерлоку освободиться, и вся процессия медленно двинулась вперёд.

Вперёд и вниз. Далеки то и дело выкрикивали лозунги.

- Этот мир принадлежит далекам!

- Очень полезная шинель, - шёпотом сказал Доктор. – Чем-то она мне знакома. Где ты её взял?

- Трепещите перед далеками!

- Кто-то из приятелей у Майкрофта забыл. Теперь она олицетворяет мои отношения с обществом.

- Узрите мощь далеков!

- Действительно, пафоса в этих жестянках – хоть отбавляй, как ты и рассказывал, - фыркнул Шерлок.

- Они изучили время лучше прочих, - покачал головой Доктор. – Если бы они не тратили свои силы на глупое уничтожение всего живого, цены бы им не было. Взгляни, сколько они успели за какие-то сто лет.

Внутри Хахамы оказался не город, а прямо-таки целый мир. И пленники успели посмотреть лишь малую его часть.

- А зонды… Им просто претит мысль пользоваться чем-либо, сделанным другими расами, настолько они считают себя выше прочих.

- Падите ниц перед императором далеков! – присоски, которые Шерлок, первый раз увидев далека на картинке, назвал вантузами, заставили Доктора и Шерлока склонить головы.

- Осталось всего два дня до торжества высшей справедливости. Мы позволим тебе их прожить, злейший враг далеков, чтобы осознать твоё бессилие! Кто это с тобой?

- Это Генерал, мой соотечественник, он тоже будет рад видеть гибель далеков, - невозмутимо заявил Доктор. – Могу представить себе ваш великий план. Начать чуть раньше, использовать маленький зазор между слиянием временных потоков и уничтожением петли, перехватить инициативу. Сворачивание времени сложный процесс, вначале требуется большая энергия, потом происходит масштабный выброс, и при определённых действиях Рена, она же Новая-новая-новая-новая-новая-новая-новая-новая-новая-новая Земля просто испарится, а конденсаторы гигантского корабля, в который вы превратили Хахаму, будут заряжены под завязку.

- Ты явился разрушить великий план могучих далеков? – прокаркал император.

- Разумеется, - улыбнулся Доктор.

- Много веков назад… - начал император.

- …в далёкой-далёкой галактике, - шёпотом подсказал Шерлок, и Доктор наступил ему на ногу.

- …но народ далеков нашёл в себе силы выживать снова и снова, Вселенная рано или поздно будет нашей…

- Это надолго? – спросил Шерлок, не шевеля губами.

- Нам нужно выиграть время, чтобы придумать что-нибудь, - Доктор, оказывается, тоже знал этот трюк. – Запомни, управлять Тардис в одиночку ты не сможешь, но она доставит тебя на ближайшую пригодную к жизни планету, у неё есть аварийная программа, и если…

- Чушь. На вот держи, - стоило императору рявкнуть чуть громче, Шерлок с испуганным лицом прижался к Доктору, и тот ощутил в ладони приятную тяжесть звуковой отвёртки. Которую полчаса назад у них отобрали при обыске.

- Воришка, - Доктор едва заметно улыбнулся.

- …наш гениальный план… - надрывался император.

- Когда я скажу бежать, беги, - приказал Доктор Шерлоку. А потом громко сказал: - А если что-то пойдёт не по плану?

- Наш план лучший, потому что он велик, он рассчитан до миллиардной доли секунды…

Пол под ногами императора дрогнул.

- В том-то вся и беда, - радостно улыбнулся Доктор. – Всего два дня, а полной боевой готовности нет. К чему было прятаться сотню лет во временной петле и ставить всё на один шанс? И не успеть. Ага, вы, на самом деле, не планировали здесь оказаться? Вас зашвырнуло сюда одним из темпоральных ударов? Вы даже не знаете, чем окончилась война во времени?

- Мы победили, - уверенно заявил император.

Мир вокруг колебался, струился, как воздух над горячей крышей.

- Нет. Проиграли все, - грустно покачал головой Доктор. – Все далеки погибли. Галлифрея больше нет.

- Галлифрея больше нет! – торжественно возвестил, иначе не скажешь, император. – Далеки живы!

- Беги! – Доктор толкнул Шерлока влево, сам бросился вправо.

Далеки радостно заревели, преданно глядя на императора, и этот рёв слился с грохотом, зародившимся где-то в недрах планеты-корабля, тяжёлой вибрацией прокатившимся по стенам. Пол вздыбился посередине, и далеки посыпались в стороны, словно фигуры со сложенной шахматной доски, беспорядочно чиркая огнём во все стороны. Пока они пришли в себя, пока попытались передвигаться по воздуху и обнаружили, что в покорёженном помещении это тоже не слишком удобно, пленников и след простыл.

- Что происходит?! – требовательно спросил император.

- Запуск темпоральной системы, - отрапортовал один из старших далеков.

- Прекратить! Прекратить!

- Управление не работает! Время будет свёрнуто!

- Доктор! Доктор! Уничтожить! – послышалось со всех сторон.

Шерлок прекрасно запомнил все повороты и ярусы, но когда мир погружён во тьму и шатается, а вокруг кишат враждебно настроенные ко всему не-далечьему далеки, найти обратный путь оказалось куда труднее. Намного труднее, чем было в прошлом году выбираться из заброшенного бомбоубежища, стараясь не напороться на компанию охотившихся за ним агрессивных подростков. Прежде чем возвращаться, он задумался на миг, что правильней, бежать немедля к Тардис или искать Доктора, которому, случись что, кроме Шерлока и помочь-то было некому. Но найти его в темноте и мешанине погружённой в хаос базы не представлялось возможным, это раз, и бессистемные поиски привели бы лишь к окончательной потере ориентации, это два. Последовав логике, Шерлок добрался до станции и выбрался наружу. Небо было не синим и не звёздным, а переливалось, как огромный радужный мыльный пузырь. Юноша в сомнении остановился, пытаясь понять, где же Тардис, но та оставалась невидима. И тут он с ужасом почувствовал, что почва из каменистой превращается в подобие зыбучего песка. Оставаться на одном месте было опасно, он побежал зигзагом, вспомнив петляния вокруг Хахамы, и наконец врезался в невидимую будку.

- Доктор! – крикнул он, вваливаясь в тёпло-жёлтую рубку. Тишина была ему ответом, уютная живая тишина Тардис, наполненная еле слышным мурлыканьем.- Доктор…

Шерлок присел на пол, прислонившись к пульту спиной, подтянул колени к груди и посильнее укутался в шинель. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и несчастным. Всё было, как предсказывал Доктор. Он не вернётся, и Шерлоку придётся доживать век на сколько-то там раз Новой Земле среди, в чём он ни мало не сомневался, старых добрых идиотов.

Шерлок встал, приоткрыл дверь, словно так Доктор придёт быстрее или ему легче будет найти Тардис, а потом вернулся на прежнее место, укутался и уснул.

Он проснулся от ощущения тяжёлой тёплой руки на плече и сонно поглядел на Доктора. Доктор, живой, потрепал его по волосам и улыбнулся.

- Что ты сделал?

- Воспользовался их же установками и свернул петлю в кольцо. А потом отправил весточку в Корпорацию Теней.

- А эксперимент с Хахамой? Его итоги? Разве это не фиксированная точка во времени?

- Результаты были признаны неудачными, засекречены и утеряны навсегда.

Доктор улыбнулся снова и стукнул Шерлока по носу. И был он весь такой растрёпанный, перемазанный, довольный, сумасшедший, что Шерлок обхватил длинными руками его тощие ноги, ткнулся носом куда-то в коленки, и не расцепил рук, даже услышав: - Нам сильно повезло, что всё так легко обошлось. А теперь давай-ка я отвезу тебя домой.

_25 декабря 1990 года_

Констебль Грегори Лестрейд возвращался из оцепления усталый, как собака. Мало того, что в Рождество вся полиция и так работает в усиленном режиме, так в этом году в небе снова зависла какая-то пакость, и пока люди в пабах радовались «звезде волхвов», эта пакость рванула, осушив Темзу. Так что дома Грег не был три дня, спал урывками между караулами, отогревался кофе, которое приносили жители соседних к рядам оцепления домов, и всего пару раз смог позвонить матери, сказать, что всё ещё жив и здоров.

На самом деле Грег любил свою работу. Он находился ещё в том прекрасном возрасте, когда хочется горы свернуть, сделать мир лучше и осчастливить всё человечество разом. Пусть даже весьма средние оценки в школе и вечная нехватка денег в семье избавили его от некоторых иллюзий. Он окончил вечернюю школу, работая на том же заводе, что и отец когда-то, старый отцовский друг помог, а потом Грег решил пойти в полицию, и теперь собирался расти по службе и учиться дальше. Хорошая зарплата, да ещё форму выдают, что совсем не лишне для парня из большой семьи с рабочей окраины. Правда, с некоторыми дружками жизнь из-за этого уже развела, но он, как это ни наивно звучало, собирался быть честным полицейским, биться за добро и справедливость, всегда, везде, до последнего. Да, у него было дело, личный интерес, повлиявший на выбор профессии, но с каждым днём становилось всё больше людей, которым он хотел помочь и помогал, не в силах пройти равнодушно мимо даже самой малой несправедливости. Даже в нынешнем состоянии, с норовящими закрыться глазами, он обратил внимание на эту парочку: взъерошенный псих в коричневом плаще и глядящий на него влюблёнными глазами высокий подросток. Оба были довольны непонятно с чего и походили на пьяных.

- Зачем, зачем ты туда полез? – выговаривал мужчина мальчишке. – Ты должен был остановить меня, а не кидаться в самое пекло. Так что ещё и тебя спасать пришлось. Не будешь слушаться – высажу!

- Если бы не было необходимости меня спасать, ты бы там и остался, - отвечал мальчишка, немногим младше самого Лестрейда.

Хотя пять лет в этом возрасте казались пропастью. Он, Грег, был взрослый, рабочий человек, в звании констебля, а этот – совсем ещё ребёнок.

- Шерлок, как ты объяснишь вот это? – мужчина указал на объявление, приклеенное к стенке синей телефонной будки. – «Пропал ребёнок»?

Шерлок. Точно. Грег вспомнил. Редкое имя, странное лицо. Именно это лицо смотрело сейчас с фото на объявлении. Пропал он год назад и, надо же, живёхонек. Кажется, ещё и вполне доволен.

- Ма-а-айкрофт, - скривился Шерлок, сделал пару шагов, порылся в карманах шинели безвестной армии, подходившей ему по росту, но болтавшейся, как на вешалке. Выудил горсть мелочи, купил два эскимо.

Грег потоптался перед витриной, будто выбирая, а эти два придурка ели эскимо, прислонившись спинами к будке, хихикали, переглядывались и обсуждали какую-то заумную химию. А потом мужчина – доктор – толкнул дверцу будки, облизывая усы от мороженого, и Шерлок шагнул за ним, а Грег одним прыжком оказался рядом и просунулся в закрывающуюся щель.

- Стоять! Полиция! Отойти от ребёнка! Лицом к стене! – стандартные фразы выскакивали сами собой, а мозг потихоньку понимал: что-то не так.

- Доктор, давай покажем ему… Ну пожалуйста… - совсем по-детски попросил «ребёнок» глубоким мужским баритоном. – Он спасти меня хотел. И, кажется, он нравится Тардис.

- Но ты сегодня же позвонишь домой, иначе высажу, - пригрозил Доктор.

Шерлок отошёл в сторону, и Грег как следует смог рассмотреть просторное помещение с консолью посередине.

- Добро пожаловать в Тардис.

- Ух ты, - Грег раскрыл рот, - внутри больше, чем снаружи!

И подозреваемый, и его жертва дружно захохотали.

Доктор поднял с панели телефонную трубку. Обыкновенную, на витом шнуре. Жёлтую.

- Майкрофт?

- Шерлок, где ты? Ты цел? Какие у них требования?

- У меня всё хорошо. Я в полной безопасности. Скажи капитану Джеку, Доктор передаёт ему привет.

- Шерлок!

- У нас даже представитель полиции на борту, констебль Грегори Лестрейд, И мы отправляемся на Юпанему, на конгресс по сравнительной анатомии девяти рас и конструированию андроидов.

Грег увидел своё удостоверение в руках подростка.

- Шерлок? Что ты принял? Откуда тебя забрать?

- Мы не можем засечь номер, - раздался новый голос. – Они звонят из ниоткуда!

Шерлок положил трубку.

- Что за дурацкий розыгрыш, - Грег топнул ногой по мостику, и от пульта что-то отскочило. Двигатель заурчал.

- Вечно руки не доходят, - извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Доктор.

- Верни моё удостоверение.

- Да пожалуйста, - Шерлок запустил в сердитого констебля корочкой.

- А теперь ты отправишься со мной в ближайший участок. А вам, мистер, советую держаться от него подальше ещё пару лет. Я вас не видел, но то, что вы делаете, противозаконно, даже при его согласии, - Грег толкнул дверцы и увидел уходящую вниз облачную воронку. – Чистосердечное признание, парни, это то, что вам сейчас нужно, а не похищение полицейского при исполнении.

- Я тоже сперва принял его за совратителя, а оказалось, он просто военный преступник, - попытался успокоить Грега Шерлок. – Он инопланетянин, и не настолько извращенец, чтобы спать с зелёными человечками. Мы для него всё равно, что зелёные человечки, - пояснил он.

- Если честно, ты сам больше похож на инопланетянина, - вздохнул Грег, чувствуя, что крепко влип. – Далеко до этой вашей… Юпанемы?

- Вам там понравится, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

- Не волнуйтесь, я верну вас в тот же день и час…

- Доктор, не ври, - попросил Шерлок, подкручивая что-то на пульте.

- Высажу, - беззлобно пригрозил Доктор.

Воронка завертелась быстрее, и Грег прикрыл дверцу: голова закружилась.

- У-у-у, - протянул Шерлок, когда дверцы распахнулись и в них ударило яркое солнце. – Я разочарован. Ты не мог выбрать планету банальнее для моего последнего путешествия? Где мои законные пять солнц? Где хотя бы паршивенькая двойная звезда, малиновое небо, гейзеры из лавы, алмазные поля?

- Ты сам её выбирал. И наверняка уже изучил о ней всё, что могла предоставить Тардис.

- Нет, я думал, пусть будет сюрприз.

- Не ври, Шерлок.

Лестрейд с любопытством высунулся наружу. Так и есть, его обманули. Окраина какого-то большого города, высотки, пыльные деревья. Самое обычное небо с самым обычным солнцем. Надписи на чистом английском. Дневное затишье спального района, разве что дети невдалеке гоняют мяч. Дети, правда, какие-то странноватые.

А потом в небе пронеслось блюдце. И ещё одно. Двери ближайшей лавочки разъехались, и с пандуса сполз огромный, похожий на детскую надувную игрушку червяк. Процокала мимо на каблучках явно любующаяся собой ярко-малиновая девица с двумя рядами рожек.

В небе хлопнуло и расцвёл плакат: «Приветствуем участников второго конгресса ксенологов!»

- Элитный район, - улыбнулся Доктор. – У них тут сейчас мода на ретро.

Вообще же Юпанема оказалась чистенькой, просторной и зелёной. Местные жители, червеобразные, предпочитали селиться под землёй. Когда-то проблема перенаселённости вытолкнула их на поверхность, теперь же под солнцем обитали в основном приезжие да разные богатые чудаки. Конгресс, из уважения к гостям, проводили тоже на поверхности.

Верхний Город оказался головокружительным. Тардис, припаркованная среди множества самых странных агрегатов, ничуть не бросалась в глаза. Толпа тоже была безумно пёстрой. Космические расы, объединявшие внутри себя каждая уже обитателей не одной планеты, порой полукровок, возможно, даже не были представлены здесь во всей своей полноте, но и этого хватало с верхом. Каждый ведущий ксенолог приволок с собой по команде техников, медиков, специалистов по ксеноидам (этим политкорректным словом давно именовались роботы-аналоги разумных существ), поваров, пресс-секретарей, и так далее, и так далее… Две из девяти рас считались вымершими, но ксеноиды на их базе преспокойно гуляли по улицам рядом с естественными живыми существами и плодами неуёмной фантазии биомехаников. Людей, кроме Шерлока и Джона, не было видно: в этом времени связь существующих рас и человечества была разорвана. Самым похожим на них по-прежнему оставался Доктор, но маленькие, зелёные, с шипастыми головами, и побольше, малиновые и рогатые существа могли бы сойти за ряженых детей.

Шерлок и сам походил на ребёнка – ребёнка, попавшего в кондитерскую лавку. Поскольку это было его последнее путешествие, он отрывался по полной. Грег и Доктор таскались за ним по выставке, казавшейся бесконечной. Иногда Шерлоку довольно было минутного взгляда на стенд, иногда он зависал надолго, выпытывал что-то, пытался влезть в нутро хитрых агрегатов, покрутить и потрогать всё, до чего мог дотянуться, вызывая улыбку умиления у Доктора плюс изрядное раздражение у консультантов. Грегу казалось, что он уже может читать эмоции рептилий и червеобразных. Он не хотел напоминать, что для него это путешествие не только последнее, но и первое, и единственное, а изо всех сил глазел по сторонам и отнюдь не скучал. Он разглядывал толпу, изучал итоги эволюции рекламных носителей, баловался с автоматами, смотрел рекламные ролики и пытался разобраться, что из показанного реальность, а что вымысел. Все вокруг были на удивление дружелюбны, позволяли себя рассматривать, трогать, расспрашивать, только что не препарировать в научных целях. Минут десять Грег изучал чучело носорога, наряженное каким-нибудь концептуалистом в полицейскую форму, потом неожиданно понял, что носорог живой и на самом деле несёт охрану. Коллега-носорог тоже заинтересовался Грегом, и Доктору пришлось вступиться.

Наконец нескончаемые ряды вывели путешественников в небольшой зал со стеклянной крышей. Здесь было нечто вроде кафетерия, со скидкой на необычную мебель и неизвестные продукты. У Грега в желудке заурчало, а два увлечённых гения (теперь понятно, почему такие тощие) с нетерпением потащили его вперёд, петляя между столиками и стульями. Здесь было многолюдно, под ноги попадались то мебель, то чей-то хвост, существа протискивались мимо навстречу или обгоняя их.

- Может быть, задержимся на пару минут? Я уже голоден настолько, что готов рискнуть.

- Ни в коем случае, Грег! – Шерлок замер на миг, прикидывая оптимальный путь (не обязательно прямой) и прибавил шагу. – Мы и так слишком долго задержались на стенде корделианской искусственной плазмы, я не хочу упустить шанс застать профессора Сорокорога.

- И это затянется бог знает на сколько!

- Может быть, мы вернёмся за ним? – с сочувствием взглянув на Грега, предложил Доктор.

- Ни в коем случае, - помотал головой Шерлок. – Я заметил, что здешнее интерактивное меню для удобства гостей предусматривает технологию приготовления и химический состав блюд, но не думаю, что нашему уважаемому констеблю хватит знаний в нём разобраться.

Всё это он протараторил на ходу. Край зала неумолимо приближался, стойка удалялась.

Доктор вздохнул и остановился.

- Значит, сделаем так. Ты останешься помочь Грегу, а я отправлюсь к профессору и постараюсь быть очень убедителен.

- Но почему я? – Шерлок надул губы, и сразу как будто стал младше лет на пять.

- Ты несовершеннолетний, и по местным законам не имеешь права находиться здесь без сопровождения, - с невинным видом сообщил Доктор. – Я скоро.

Свободные места оставались только на покрытых яркими коврами и подушками топчанах. Можно было есть полулёжа, давая отдых усталым ногам. Робот-официант поставил заказ на низкий столик.

Грег осторожно попробовал странную массу ярко-розового цвета, по краям украшенную алыми и интенсивно жёлтыми ломтиками. Кроме них имелся ещё почти квадратный кусок чего-то белого и волокнистого.

- Картофельное пюре с рыбой и солёными огурчиками, - поскребя ручкой вилки вылезшую к вечеру щетину, пробурчал Грег, и налёг на еду.

Шерлок сидел напротив, пригорюнившись, барабанил пальцами по высокому стакану с жидкостью, цветом напоминавшей чай с молоком, и разглядывал компанию пушистых шаров за соседним столиком.

- Вон тот, жёлтый, изменяет своей копулятивной семёрке. Впрочем, они всё равно не успеют, вон тот, сиренево-седой, слишком стар и смертельно болен. И ещё не зна…

- Шерлок, к чему это ты?

- Мне скучно.

- И часто ты так развлекаешься? – спросил Грег, пытаясь воткнуть вилку в алый ломтик.

- Вы позволите? – на топчан бесцеремонно забрался упитанный червяк яркой окраски. Одет он был тоже ярко. Полоса жёсткой чёрной шерсти начиналась у него над бровями и шла вдоль хребта, пропадая под нарядной попонкой. Четыре полоски делили его тело на секции, словно перекачанный матрас, три жёлтых и одна ярко-оранжевая. – К сожалению, осталось не так много мест, приспособленных для таких, как я. К тому же, я обратил на вас внимание на стенде искусственной плазмы, вы очень интересные юноши. Я профессор Пии Глубокая Нора.

- Грегори Лестрейд, - Грег спешно вытер руку салфеткой, протянул для пожатия, и червяк вытянул в ответ одну из четырёх маленьких ручек, до этого сложенных на животе. Кажется, он – или она? – испытывал восторг.

- Потрясающе, - похоже, совершенно искренне, произнёс этот тип, имя которого у Грега вызвало дурацкие неприличные ассоциации. – Кто создал такое чудо?

- Меня – родители, - пожал плечами Грег. – А насчёт него - не уверен.

И захрустел «огурцом».

- Шерлок Холмс, - Шерлок разглядывал профессора, прищурив глаза, хотя руку тоже протянул. – Да, Доктор, - он коснулся почти незаметного устройства, закреплённого в ухе. Лицо у него застыло. – Да, мне действительно жаль. Я уверен, мы тоже приглашены, не правда ли, профессор? Там и встретимся.

- Что такое? – переспросил Грег.

- Мы опоздали, профессор Сорокорог не может задержаться ради нас, зато он приглашён на милую частную вечеринку, исключительно домашнюю, к местному ксенологу и меценату, - Шерлок широким жестом указал на Глубокую Нору. – Который как раз собирался нас позвать, да углубится его нора и укрепятся её стены.

- Но как вы догадались? – восхищённо воскликнул червяк, совершенно забывший о своей тарелке и пожиравший глазами собеседников.

- Я запомнил вас, вы очевидно заинтересовались результатом эксперимента с моей кровью, ещё там, на стенде искусственной плазмы. Кроме того, вам откуда-то знаком обычай рукопожатия, не распространённый среди этих девяти рас.

- Но ведь мы не одиноки в космосе, - глаза Глубокой Норы подёрнулись сладковатой дымкой. – Доктор тоже ваш соотечественник?

- О нет, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Он… вы сами всё увидите.

Доктор просочился на «милую домашнюю вечеринку» при помощи психобумаги. Он слегка задержался, потому что Шерлок переслал ему неверный адрес, но особняк эксцентричного миллионера был местом довольно известным, и Доктор почти без труда отыскал его.

Мероприятие проходило в оранжерее, занимавшей последние этажи надземной части дома. Три яруса галерей и ажурных лесенок, ныряющих среди разноцветной листвы, были заполнены пёстрой публикой. Душистые цветы, светящиеся насекомые и яркие птицы… Впрочем, здесь были собраны такие редкости, как поющие цветы, светящиеся птицы и насекомые, привлекающие жертв запахом. Сияющие, размером с тарелку, цветы одного из деревьев жили только ночь, плоды его зрели почти месяц, а потом из них вылуплялись животные, землянин сказал бы – вроде летучих мышей.

Сегодня было полнолуние, ночь вылета, и стайка приглашённых пушистых шаров, прижавшихся поближе дуг к другу, обсуждала «главное блюдо» вечера.

- Интересно, их будет много?

- Интересно, они пьют кровь? Представляете, кидаются на гостей, паника, таинственное массовое убийство на вилле…

- Чушь! Во-первых они совершенно безвредны, питаются листьями и нектаром, опыляя собственное дерево. Во-вторых, у собравшихся здесь очевидно разный метаболизм. В-третьих, не сбрасывай со счетов роботов и ксеноидов. В чет…

Доктор не дослушал и пошёл дальше, улыбаясь. Этот чёрный кудрявый шар так живо напомнил ему Шерлока. Двух юных спутников нигде не было видно, зато хозяин дома радостно кинулся навстречу Доктору, стоило тому назвать приметы ближайшему роботу-официанту.

- Дорогой доктор… простите, как дальше?

- Просто Доктор.

- Я так рад принимать у себя вас и ваших…

- Спутников.

- …спутников. Пойдёмте, конечно же, я провожу вас к ним.

Червяк быстро заскользил по полу. Кислотных цветов пятна на его боках, обозначавшие принадлежность к определённому клану и прочие социальные подробности, проступили ярче, сказывались, видимо, возбуждение вечера и местные горячительные напитки. Галерея маленьких комнат с пушистыми коврами и вышитыми подушками уводила в сторону от шумной оранжереи, в глубину дома. Оказавшись на некотором расстоянии от прочих гостей, Глубокая Нора предложил Доктору присесть, и сам уютно устроился рядом, нервно обводя пальцем нижней правой узоры на ковре.

- Сколько? – спросил червяк неожиданно.

- Сколько чего? – задрал брови Доктор и сделал самое наивное лицо.

- Практически чего угодно, - всплеснул руками Глубокая Нора. – Где вы их достали?

- Кого?

- Этих двоих. Я и не знал, что на четвёртом цикле размножения увижу такое чудо. Гуманоидная раса, давшая начало двум другим, самым смертоносным во Вселенной, киберлюдям и токлафанам, далеки позаимствовали у них часть своей мощи, ммм… Вы тоже довольно редкий экземпляр, я бы с удовольствием оставил вас в своей коллекции, - глаза Глубокой Норы почти закатились от экстаза. – Повелитель Времени! Я всегда подозревал, что расу, перемещающуюся между времён и пространств, не поймать в ловушку на одной планете. Я долго изучал этих «людей», у них был такой праздник… шурим… мурим…

- Где Шерлок? – становясь серьёзным, спросил Доктор. – Где Грег?

- О, скоро они будут здесь. Но что вам стоит, Доктор, вы же перемещаетесь в пространстве и времени, вы же можете набрать их где угодно и сколько угодно…

- Я не торгую своими друзьями.

- Так привезите врагов! В идеале, самца и самку фертильного возраста…

- Довольно! – Доктор повысил голос.

В коридоре послышались шаги.

- Последний вопрос. Вы тот самый Доктор, которым далеки пугают своих детишек? Вижу, что и в этом не ошибся.

- Надеюсь, вы применяете свой редкий ум множеством полезных для общества способов, - начал Доктор, но тут в комнату вбежал радостный Шерлок. На его вечно бледных щеках проступили два ярких пятна румянца, глаза сияли.

- Доктор, это потрясающе! Профессор, огромное спасибо вам, простите, я подозревал вас в разных глупостях! Библиотека, а лаборатория, я бы правую руку за неё отдал, а коллекция всевозможных ядов, а оранжерея! – сейчас он был обыкновенным счастливым ребёнком, разве что игрушки были не совсем обычными. – Мы только что пели с настоящим уудом, Доктор, это на редкость мирное существо, они носят часть мозга в ладони, и это не метафора вроде «сердца на рукаве» или «души нараспашку». Мы пели, и он рассказывал про музыку внутри!

Следом медленно вошёл Грег, он казался слегка ошеломлённым и не до конца проснувшимся.

- Я… я тоже пел, - тихо сказал он. – Это невероятно.

- Сладких корней вашим норам, профессор.

- Моё предложение в силе, Доктор. Подумайте.

Глубокая Нора зашуршал прочь. Шерлок мгновенно погас и напрягся. Грег всё ещё поматывал головой, стараясь стряхнуть наваждение.

- Это касается нас, - подозрительно спокойно произнёс Шерлок.

- Обсудим это на Тардис. Может быть. Сейчас вы пойдёте к гостям и будете держаться там, где очень, очень много народу. А мне вдруг захотелось осмотреть одну из коллекций профессора.

- Но мы…

- Шерлок, присмотри за Грегом, ты же видишь…

- Я знаю, что присматривать надо за тобой. Будь осторожен, Доктор.

- Пятнадцать минут до раскрытия, - разнёсся по оранжерее нежный и таинственный шёпот.

Плавающие в воздухе светящиеся шары начали медленно гаснуть, уступая зеленоватой луне, сияющей снаружи стеклянного купола. Листва стала казаться чёрной в тени и серебряной там, куда падал лунный свет. Точки светлячков и огненные запятые быстрых светящихся птиц только подчёркивали таинственность. Приборы, хитро спрятанные среди ветвей, увеличили влажность, запахи усилились, и даже гости почти притихли.

Шерлок волновался, Доктора не было уже довольно долгое время. Грег потихоньку приходил в себя, отпиваясь неведомым напитком, который для него выбрал Шерлок. Вдруг раздался резкий треск, перешедший в писк и непрерывный хруст, длившийся минут пять. Потом стайка тёмных крылатых существ, каждое размером с теннисный мяч, не считая крыльев, сделала несколько кругов под куполом, вызвав страх и восторги публики, а едва плавающие шары начали наливаться светом, зверьки заметались, ища надёжное укрытие. Один из них попытался забиться под рубашку Грега, и тот замахал на него, как на муху, от неожиданности слишком сильно сдавив стакан. Тонкое стекло лопнуло, золотистый напиток брызнул на пол, а один из осколков полоснул по пальцу.

Робот-уборщик быстро устранил беспорядок. Робот-официант молниеносно появился рядом с Грегом.

- Всё ли в порядке, уважаемый гость?

- Всё... всё в порядке, - выдохнул Грег, рассматривая руку. Крови не было.

- Да, всё в порядке, - сердито бросил Шерлок и поволок Грега в сторону анфилады «тихих» комнат.

- Но Доктор приказал…

- Руку покажи.

- Интересно, сколько стоит посуда этого пижона, - проворчал Грег, протягивая руку.

Шерлок совершенно спокойно развёл в стороны края пореза.

- Эй, - вскрикнул Грег. – Ты чт…

Слова замерли у него на губах. Крови не было. Не было и мышц. Под кожей, неведомо как не выплёскиваясь, подрагивала мутно-белая коллоидная масса.

Жестом фокусника Шерлок извлёк откуда-то другой осколок и бестрепетно воткнул в собственный палец. Та же белая дрянь.

- Что это? – с ужасом держа собственную руку на отлёте, спросил Грег.

- Плоть. Один из видов технической биомассы. Идём, только молча. Мне надо подумать, где у этой Синей Бороды тайная комната.

Дом был огромен. Его обыск мог бы затянуться до бесконечности, а гости должны были разъехаться через несколько часов. Им и так слишком долго удавалось беспрепятственно перемещаться.

Шерлок взломал один из терминалов управления механизмами дома, выбрал наиболее сомнительные места на картах помещений, и сейчас они с Грегом приближались к самой вероятной точке. Чёртов вундеркинд так и не рассказал, что собирается там найти, но учитывая, что Синяя Борода прятал в тайной комнате мёртвые тела, перспектива была не самой приятной. К тому же Грег никак не мог знать, что же у них с руками.

Кажется, они выбрали правильное место.

- Вы заблудились, господа? Позвольте проводить вас к гостям, - мелодично пропел робот-официант.

- Пройдите в зал для гостей, пожалуйста, - ещё один выехал из ниши в стене.

- Это частная территория. Примите напиток в качестве извинения.

Ласково и настойчиво, повторяя всё тот же текст, роботы принялись теснить незваных посетителей. Шерлок упрямо двинулся вперёд.

- Три закона роботехники, - напомнил он Грегу.

- А ещё десять заповедей, - махнув головой в сторону армии вынырнувших изо всех углов уборщиков, горько усмехнулся тот.

- Ничего, у меня есть отвёртка, - Шерлок вытащил из кармана это замечательный прибор, раздался резкий писк, и вся техника, словно по волшебству, замерла.

- Так вот куда она делась, - улыбнулся, появляясь из-за угла, Доктор. – Кстати, ты уже вернул Уилфреду его удостоверение?

- Я Грег.

- Постарайся не забыть об этом в ближайшие десять минут, - мрачно произнёс Шерлок, направляя отвёртку на совершенно обычный участок стены.

- Верни, пожалуйста, - Доктор мягко высвободил любимый инструмент из рук Шерлока. – Вот так, - он насмешливо нажал юноше на кончик носа, когда часть стены медленно отъехала в сторону.

Шерлок обиженно фыркнул.

Внутри оказалось помещение с мягким, немного пружинящим полом. В художественном беспорядке чуть светящиеся дорожки петляли между растений (Глубокая Нора, видимо, любил экзотику) и высоких овальных контейнеров, в которых, стоило приблизиться, вспыхивала подсветка. Окружённые зеленоватой жидкостью, в них плавали обнажённые тела. Совсем рядом плыл ууд, казавшийся спящим, рядом, на крепкой «пуповине», висел внешний мозг. Грегу было трудно понять, тот же это ууд, который пел с ними, или другой, а вот Шерлока он ни с кем бы не спутал. За стеклом, освобождённый от одежды, он казался совсем юным и беззащитным. Глаза были закрыты, на лице фирменное хмурое выражение, волосы разметались в стороны, словно водоросли, и чуть подрагивали от вибрации работающих механизмов. Именно они, создававшие жуткое впечатление внезапной потусторонней жизни, заставили Грега попятиться. Он сделал шаг назад и упёрся в скользкое стекло. За которым… был уже он сам.

- Плохо дело, - пробормотал Доктор, исследуя звуковой отвёрткой контейнеры с телами. – Я смогу отключить сигнализацию лишь ненадолго. Совсем ненадолго. Минуты на две.

- А потом? – спросил Шерлок.

- Прокламация Теней. У меня есть кое-какой авторитет, так что нас не пристрелят на месте взлома, но разбирательство затянется на веки вечные.

- Хорошо, - Шерлок упрямо сжал губы и принялся раздеваться.

- Ты что делаешь? – вытаращил глаза Грег.

- Делай то же самое, - совсем тихо попросил Шерлок.

- Да кто-нибудь вообще объяснит мне, что происходит?

- Я. Это… отвлечёт, - отводя глаза, сказал Шерлок. – Плоть лишь вместилище для твоего сознания, носитель, и, зачастую, достаточно нестойкий. Я не знаю, на какое время рассчитаны конкретно эти два носителя, и выдержат ли они переход через временную воронку. Это смерть, Грег. Здесь я тоже не могу пообещать тебе ничего хорошего. Скорее всего, мы просто уснём и не проснёмся. Но, оставшись вместо наших настоящих тел, мы спасём две человеческие жизни.

- Это плохой вариант! – возмутился Доктор.

- Это самый оптимальный вариант, - Шерлок мягко переступил через упавшие брюки. – К тому же, если нам повезёт, библиотека, лаборатория и… - у него задрожали губы. - Ууд ввёл нас в транс? Тогда нас и подменили? Я прав, Доктор?

- Да, ты прав, - Доктор обнял его, прижал к себе, взъерошил непослушные волосы. Когда он отстранился, в глазах его стояли слёзы.

Стекло медленно отъехало в сторону, и на пол вместе с выплеснувшимся раствором выпало безвольное тело. Шерлок-из-плоти, ни секунды не колеблясь, вошёл внутрь, стекло закрылось, и уровень жидкости начал быстро подниматься.

- И никто даже не спросит… - начал Грег, но тут Доктор всхлипнул и крепко стиснул его.

- Шерлок редко ошибается. Он был уверен в тебе, поэтому и пошёл первым. И Тардис. Ты… Ты сразу ей понравился.

Контейнер выпустил второе тело, Грег шагнул внутрь, и на миг его сознание раздвоилось. По ногам быстро поднимался тёплый раствор, кожу слегка пощипывало, и одновременно он лежал на полу, мокрый и замёрзший, медленно приходя в себя.

- Глаза… последнее, что от них остаётся – глаза, - плачущий Доктор накрыл рот рукой.

Грег поймал неподвижный взгляд Шерлока, которого жидкость затопила уже по плечи, потом пискнула отвёртка, и остались только холод, и пружинящий пол под ногами, и лёгкое головокружение.

Они оделись в молчании. Два тела с закрытыми глазами снова висели, ярко подсвеченные, похожие на пришпиленных булавками бабочек, и разве что подсыхающие лужи на полу напоминали о случившемся. Но роботы-уборщики уже приступили к своей работе.

Так же молча Доктор и его спутники дошли до выхода. Робот-уборщик, недовольно посвистывая, следовал за ними до самой двери, тщательно вытирая следы. Потом Доктор при помощи отвёртки вызвал летающее такси, и в считанные минуты его и спутников доставили к Тардис.

- Ну, - натягивая бодрую улыбку, спросил Доктор, когда они оказались в родной и уютной рубке. – Куда теперь? Купальни Вейлы-17, согреваемые лавой? Беседы со звездными китами? У меня есть один знакомый. Коррида с прыгающими тигровыми пиявками? Ох, простите, я совсем забыл, вам же домой надо…

Профессор Сорокорог и профессор Глубокая Нора стояли перед двумя контейнерами, в которых вязкая белая коллоидная масса медленно смешивалась с зелёной жидкостью.

- Какой позор! Я думаю, ваша репутация в научном сообществе была бы изрядно подорвана. Похищение против воли, незаконная технология… - Сорокорог от злости был ещё более малиновым, чем обычно, рога его выросли чуть ли не вдвое, высунувшись из защитных кожных складок.

- Не бойтесь, - Глубокая Нора поморщился. – Я вас не упоминал. Лучше подумайте, как восстановить эту технологию. Вы помните, сколько этого вещества нашли археологи, и теперь у меня его остался едва ли стакан, а это была ваша идея!

- У вас вообще не бывает идей! В ваш гениальный мозг не пришла идея взять образцы до консервации?

- Но гости!

- К чёрту гостей! Может быть, у корделианцев на стенде ещё что-то осталось?

А потом Доктор предложил по пути домой завернуть на планету Шань Шень, погулять по самому большому во Вселенной блошиному рынку и «накупить симпатичных сувенирчиков». Все трое тут же потерялись в пёстрой толпе, увлёкшись каждый интересными именно ему безделушками.

- Красавчик! Погадаю, - женщина в атласном халате, с раскрашенным лицом, настойчиво потащила Грега в свою палатку.

- Денег нет, - развёл руками тот. Не хотел он заглядывать в своё будущее.

Но гадальщица не рассердилась, наоборот, заулыбалась, словно разглядев что-то хорошее в будущем Грега.

- Да ты счастливчик. Сегодня полицейским бесплатно.

Грег со вздохом последовал за женщиной в едва освещённую, заполненную сладкими запахами палатку и сел на предложенный стул напротив зеркала. По стенкам бегали тени, видимо, сквозняк колебал свечное пламя. Полог шевелился, в углах шуршало и стрекотало, словно возились невидимые насекомые. Грега передёрнуло, ему показалось на миг, что одно, особенно мерзкое, высунуло усики из-за плеча.

- Полицейский – это хорошо. Ты ведь сам выбрал эту службу?

- Да.

- Как это было?

- Вы же сами всё должны увидеть?

- Я вижу будущее, а не прошлое, - голос женщины опустился до таинственного шёпота над ухом.

- Увидел объявление о наборе, собрал документы…

- Но ты не прошёл мимо. Ты уже был готов.

- Да, я знал, что пойду в полицию и буду хорошим полицейским.

- Хорошим? А бывает иначе?

Грег увидел в зеркале, как на его юном лице залегли суровые складки.

- Приходилось сталкиваться.

Он снова стоял, стиснув в руке бесполезные документы, и мужской голос над правым ухом убеждал:

- Нет, Грег, не все такие. Только вместе, только если не будем бояться, мы справимся. Даже если тебе недостанет сил изменить систему, ты можешь увеличить количество честных людей в ней. Хотя бы на одного. И никогда не пройдёшь мимо несправедливости.

- Ничего не выйдет, Грег, - ласково и печально пропел женский голос над левым ухом. – Один в поле не воин. Мы люди маленькие. Система прожуёт тебя и выплюнет, ты либо станешь таким же, либо перегоришь и будешь считать дни до пенсии.

Мужчина в зеркале располнел, обрюзг, тёмные кудри стали похожи на грязный снег, яркие губы поблёкли и скептически искривились, а в карих глазах погасло что-то важное…

- Ты не захочешь быть таким. Ты честный труженик. Ты бросишь эту глупую школу и не будешь ждать набора в это гнездо несправедливости. Ты не заметишь это объявление. Пройди мимо. Пройди мимо, Грег.

- Не проходи мимо. Не проходи мимо!

- Пройди мимо. Пройди мимо!

Оба голоса вступили в спор в голове у Грега, вырастая, один – до раскатов грома, другой – до визга падающей бомбы.

- Хватит! Прекратите! – закричал Грег и бросился прочь, от этого проклятого объявления, от этой чёртовой палатки… Он бежал и чувствовал, что задыхается, шею сдавило, на спину словно привесили мешок. Он едва перевёл дыхание у двери в Тардис.

Вечерело. В воздухе сгущались запахи и звуки, в палатках бесконечного рынка и в небе зажглись разноцветные огоньки. Мир вокруг дышал, шумел, светился, и Грег, чуть ли не со слезами на глазах, подумал, что киснуть в полицейском участке – такая тоска, когда мир, огромный и прекрасный, ждёт за порогом.

Одиссея Шерлока закончилась с возвращением на Землю, когда в дверях Тардис нарисовались Джек Харкнесс и Майкрофт Холмс. И последний был весьма убедителен.

На Земле кончались рождественские каникулы, и для Шерлока импровизированные каникулы тоже завершились.

- До свидания, Шерлок. Увидимся после твоего совершеннолетия, - Доктор крепко обнял его на прощанье.

- Не ври, Доктор, - Шерлок весь сжался. За прошедший год он ещё больше вытянулся и, кажется, ещё больше похудел, с Доктором они были почти одного роста, но Шерлок сейчас посмотрел почти жалобно снизу вверх.- Всё хорошее рано или поздно кончается. Спасибо тебе за каникулы. Прощай.

- До свиданья, Шерлок. До свиданья, Уилф… Грег.

_1995 год, декабрь_

Они столкнулись пять лет спустя в зале публичной библиотеки.

- Грег! – кто-то большой и сильный крепко обнял Лестрейда. – Куда ты пропал? Я перетряс всю лондонскую полицию, и ни одного Лестрейда, ни констебля, ни сержанта, ни инспектора!

- Шерлок! – расплылся в улыбке Грег, разглядывая сильно изменившегося друга, ребят в этом возрасте быстро растут. – Ты не то, что телефона не оставил, я даже фамилии твоей не знаю!

- У меня было твоё удостоверение, меня чуть не посадили из-за него за подделку документов.

- Бог с тобой, Шерлок, какое удостоверение? Где я, а где полиция. Я тогда на заводе работал. А теперь хочу полететь к звёздам.

- Грег! – Шерлок стукнул его кулаком по спине, ощутимо так, они до сих пор стояли обнявшись. – Грег! У нас ведь был весь мир, а теперь мы привязаны к этой отсталой планете, с населяющими её идиотами, будь она проклята. Майкрофт заключил сделку с Харкнессом, и они на выстрел не подпускают меня к Торчвуду или Юнит, а я ведь не проживу девятьсот лет, что за глупость, ждать и надеяться, так ведь можно прождать всю жизнь…

- Угу, - промычал Грег, понятия не имевший, кто все эти люди, кроме Майкрофта. – Но ты ждёшь?

- Вот ещё. Я строю. Господи, как это долго! Пришлось отправиться в Оксфорд за дурацкими бумажками, и даже с ними меня не особо воспринимают всерьёз. А потом обивать пороги – с моим-то характером. Мне никто не верит, я очередной чокнутый прожектёр. А огромный разрыв в технологиях? Построить небольшую обогатительную фабрику на Луне ради одного килограмма изоферрита ювфимия…

- Как Майкрофт, кстати?

- Мы с ним вдрызг разругались. Он отказался даже за моё обучение заплатить, я, видите ли, не тот факультет выбрал.

- А родители?

- Много лет работают под прикрытием, - Шерлок чуть понизил голос. – А мой брат – очень мстительный и злопамятный тип, того и гляди, воткнёт мне нож в спину. А мне ведь даже рассказать это не кому, у меня ведь нет ни одного друга. Что? Почему не спрашиваю, как ты? Прости, я и так вижу. Ты сделал большую глупость, поступив в военное училище. Ни космонавта, ни лётчика-испытателя из тебя не выйдет, к сожалению. Сегодня у тебя увольнительная и свидание, прямо здесь, дай, угадаю, Роза? Я тут всех девушек знаю, они меня иногда подкармливают, с тех пор, как я в голодный обморок упал, - всё это горячечным шёпотом Грегу на ухо.- Ладно, иди к ней, - Шерлок грустно улыбнулся.- Держи мой номер. У меня теперь есть мобильный, кто его только так назвал, весит тонну. Привет, Роза, поздравляю, Грег самый надёжный человек из мне известных.

_2006 год, август_

- Шерлок, я устал.

- Прости, Грег, это в последний раз.

- Это уже было в последний раз, и в самый последний, и в последний-распоследний, я уже слышал, что наркотики помогают думать, что эти старые извращенцы дают денег, да и с Майкрофтом ты спишь только ради дела!

- А вот это уже тебя не касается, Грег!

- Это меня касается, я твой друг, у меня за тебя душа болит. Кто тебе ещё правду скажет? Кто ещё о тебе позаботится, раз ты сам не можешь?

Их дружба пережила многое. Шерлок завязывал и опять срывался, хотя денег у него особенно не водилось, всё, что приходило, немедленно вкладывалось в исследования. Он пытался использовать своё умение читать людей, но служить в полиции не мог, сделать себе имя на громких делах не вышло, потому что никто его к ним не подпустил. Несколько случайных расследований принесли какие-то крохи, но большей частью эти умения пригодились, чтобы разводить на деньги состоятельных людей. У Шерлока случались, мягко говоря, неприятности с полицией. А когда Себастьян Уилкс, бывший однокашник и многолетний партнёр по бизнесу, тоже пользовавшийся кое-какими дружескими привилегиями, кинул Шерлока и Грега, присвоив себе почти завершённый долгий проект, Шерлок едва не загремел в тюрьму за распространение новой забористой супердури собственного изобретения. Такой вот он нашёл способ подзаработать, отчаявшись. Пришлось напрячь связи Майкрофта. Майкрофт вообще был отдельной темой. Ссоры с Майкрофтом и бурные примирения, в которые Грег с определённого момента не лез, оставив этим двоим самим разбираться, случались с завидным постоянством. Братья обожали подставлять и использовать друг друга, и Грег только боялся, что они разменяют один другого как пешки в очередной опасной игре. Дружба пережила инцестуальные отношения Шерлока, пережила ночь, когда опьянённые адреналином и вином после очередной проходной победы в ряду постоянных потерь, Грег и Шерлок переспали. Пережила утро, когда Грег смущённо признался: теперь он окончательно пришёл к выводу, что мужчины не его сфера. Пережила нездоровый интерес Шерлока к серийным убийцам, подкреплённый фразой: «Тот, кто нравился мне больше всех на свете, был самым ужасным убийцей. Он уничтожил несколько рас и мою жизнь в придачу». Служба, конечно, держала Грега от всего этого на некотором расстоянии, но зачастую он тащил своих девушек на свидание поглазеть, как Шерлок запускает очередной замысловатый агрегат. Однако хуже всего было, когда на Шерлока накатывали периоды апатии и тоски по звёздам, тогда он становился особенно опасен для себя самого.

Шерлок тоже вытягивал Грега - после смерти Розы и после развода с Линдой, и после того, как Грег понял: ни космонавтом, ни испытателем ему не быть, а тихо пыхтеть, медленно подрастая по службе. Шерлок думал, что сорвётся первым, не выдержит ожидания, риска очередного краха, подённого труда, когда необходимые материалы приходится добывать кустарным способом на собственной кухне.

И вот полковник Грегори Лестрейд, надежда и опора британской Королевской Авиации, слегка располневший, с аккуратным ёжиком седых волос, в форме с иголочки, стоял посреди бардака шерлоковской квартирки, не садясь, словно боясь испачкать брюки.

Шерлок лежал на продавленном диване, в халате, укрывшись пальто, которое подарил Майкрофт. Единственным одеялом был укутан очередной эксперимент, которому требовалось тепло. Книги громоздились кучами на полу, за отсутствием шкафа. Самыми дорогими вещами в доме были ноутбук и мини-лаборатория, занимавшая весь стол, за которым всё равно никто не питался. В холодильнике жили своей жизнью текущие разработки и части тел. Под глазом гения красовался синяк, оставшийся на память об очередном недавнем расставании. Шерлок не спал дня три, не ел и того дольше, а пару минут назад укололся препаратом собственного приготовления, и ему сейчас было совсем не до истерик Грега.

- Я отправляюсь в Афганистан в составе нашей группировки при ООН, - продолжил Грег. – Это мой последний шанс на нормальную старость.

Смысл сказанного медленно дошёл до Шерлока сквозь золотистый туман наркотика.

- Ты же понимаешь, - с трудом выговорил он, - я не приму этих денег. Не смей так глупо рисковать собственной жизнью из-за…

- Брось, я о другом. Мы с Нэнси решили пожениться и завести детей. Небольшой домик, небольшой счёт в банке. Возраст подходит.

- Чушь, - пробормотал Шерлок, но Грег уже повернулся к нему спиной. И на спине, вцепившись в шею, сидел огромный, отвратительный чёрный жук.

«Не смей!» - хотелось завопить Шерлоку, не верящему в приметы, но всё равно решившему, что это не к добру. Однако что-то сдавило шею. А потом вокруг него засияли все звёзды мира.

_2007 год, февраль_

Полгода спустя он стоял, как деревянный, рядом с убивающейся Нэнси, не слыша её, так же как не слышал людей за двумя стеклянными дверями, в кабинете через коридор, тоже явившихся за телом, только имя по губам прочитал: Джон Ватсон. Все хлопоты легли на терпеливого Майкрофта. Шерлок уже знал, что дальше будут поминки, разные непонятные люди будут пить и плакать, потом согреются и развеселятся, потом он сам отойдёт и закатит Майкрофту истерику, подерётся с ним, как много лет не дрался, всё закончится в постели, а оставшись один с утра, он сделает последний, самый сладкий укол, если Майкрофт не догадается принять меры. А если догадается, он найдёт другой способ. Это было бы скучно, поэтому Шерлок решил миновать лишние стадии.

Он вышел на воздух и отыскал место, где его не найдут по крайней мере столько, сколько нужно, чтобы всё сработало. Голубоватое вещество, временное преимущество, синтезированное на основе галлифрейской крови, медленно перетекло в шприц, а затем в вену Шерлока. Оставалось подождать десять минут и принять две таблетки аспирина. И тут он услышал звук, который ни с чем бы не спутал, звук двигателя Тардис. В щель между гаражом и бетонным забором Шерлок увидел, как синяя будка соткалась из воздуха. Из неё, весело щебеча, выпорхнули счастливые муж и жена (знакомы давно, женаты недавно, ждут ребёнка), а следом медленно вышел высокий мужчина, который странностью физиономии, особенно подбородка, мог бы посоревноваться с Шерлоком.

А Доктор? Нет, всё равно, слишком поздно. Таблетки аспирина начали подтаивать в ладони.

«Подбородок» заглянул в ту же щель со своей стороны:

- Эй, кто там, выходите. Моя Тардис волнуется, кажется, из-за вас. Не бойтесь, верьте мне, я Доктор.

- Вы ей, кажется, нравитесь, я чувствую такие вещи, - «подбородок» нахлобучил на голову красную феску, как будто собственного роста ему не хватало.

Не часто Шерлок обнаруживал себя ниже кого-то, а необходимость задирать голову, вкупе с разговором «снизу вверх» ужасно раздражала.

- Просто мы с ней старые знакомые, - заявил он, нацепляя самую высокомерную и ледяную маску, обычно применяемую к ближайшим родственникам, хотя его трясло с ног до головы. – А вот вас что-то не припоминаю.

- Ну конечно! Шерлок! Мальчик, которого ничем не удивить. Гений сыска. Нарядился нищим, к тому же наркоманом, понимаю. Надеюсь, не спугнул твою дичь?

- Я…

- А как поживает инспектор Лестрейд? Погоди-погоди! Грег. Вот видишь, я выучил его имя, правда, я молодец? А как Джон?

- Какой Джон?

- Твой Джон. Джон Ватсон, конечно же.

И тут Шерлока прорвало.

- Полковник Лестрейд убит под Кабулом, капитан Джон Ватсон прибыл из Гильменда, и тоже не в лучшем виде, вы ещё успеете повидаться с ними вон там, не бойтесь, они не регенерируют, это ведь была полная регенерация, да? – он просто не мог обратиться на ты к этому незнакомому, чужому Доктору, для которого прошло не десять лет, а бог весть сколько. – Потому что я всю жизнь положил на то, чтоб вырваться из этой чёртовой дыры, а остальное отдал на откуп таким, как Майкрофт. И я не вырядился наркоманом, я и есть наркоман, потому что мне никуда отсюда не деться, потому что меня раздразнили, показали мне мир, а потом бросили здесь гнить со скуки! И теперь меня здесь ничто не держит, ни надежда, ни дружба, ни любовь!

- Ш-ш-ш! – Доктор впихнул Шерлока в Тардис. – Майкрофт идёт! Кажется, ты раньше не особо с ним ладил.

Шерлок оглядел слегка изменившуюся рубку Тардис, крепче стиснул в кулаке таблетки, и губы у него задрожали.

- Не надо. Только не снова. Нет. Лучше я сам попробую построить…

- Неправильно, - Доктор нажал ему пальцем на кончик носа, как раньше, как в детстве. – Что-то пошло очень неправильно. Ни одна из моих спутниц, ни один из моих спутников не рыдали так потеряно.

- Я не рыдаю, - возмутился Шерлок.

- Потому что путешествия во времени – это моя жизнь, а у каждого из вас должна быть своя, своя любовь, своя дружба, свои поражения и победы. А здесь я вижу отчаяние и того, кто им кормится, - Доктор вынул из кармана пиджака звуковую отвёртку и направил за спину Шерлоку.

И тот с ужасом увидел на плече лапу огромного чёрного жука.

- Это галлюцинации? Или смерть?

- Ничего подобного. Это существо, крадущее твоё время и живущее потерянными надеждами. В жизни каждого из нас есть поворотный момент, счастливый шанс, от которого зависит целая судьба. Но вот что интересно. Трикстер слишком молодой, он не прибыл вместе с тобой из путешествия, а родился уже здесь. Где же его родитель?

- Детская задача, - горько усмехнулся Шерлок. – Вместе со мной путешествовал Грег. На борт он поднялся полицейским, а обратно сошёл штатским. Более того, я сам видел этого паразита перед отъездом Грега в Афганистан.

- И он не стал полицейским?

- Он стал военным лётчиком.

- И тебя не допустили к расследованиям.

- Было бы о чём жалеть. Я единственного друга потерял.

- Ты потерял всю свою жизнь, - вздохнул Доктор. – Сначала он, потом ты, ваши судьбы связаны. Потом… неважно. Спойлеры.

- Можно стакан воды? - Шерлок понял, что в пересохшее горло таблетки не пролезут.

- Выкинь немедленно, - приказал Доктор. – Я не говорил тебе, что время можно переписать? Мы найдём тот самый поворотный момент и заставим его повернуть на правильный путь. И вернём его.

- Не ври, Доктор, - покачал головой Шерлок. – Этот Грег всё равно останется мёртв.

- Этот Грег просто не будет существовать.

- А я? Что будет со мной? Что я буду помнить?

- Не могу поручиться, - пожал плечами Доктор. – Мы будем находиться в эпицентре шторма, и первое время ты будешь помнить всё. А потом – всё о новой жизни. И как поведут себя две памяти, никто не скажет. Это очень индивидуально. Я не могу поручиться ни за твою жизнь, ни за твой разум. Но ты ведь всё равно собирался умереть?

- Поехали! – сказал Шерлок, шагая к пульту.

- Руки вымой, - Доктор перехватил его запястье. – Смотри, уже опухать начинает. Мне лишний аспирин на коже не нужен.

Был поздний вечер. Тардис тихонько гудела, всё ещё разыскивая тот самый поворотный момент среди первых восемнадцати лет жизни Грега. Шерлок сидел на мостике, обхватив колени, прижимаясь щекой к тёплому подножию пульта, и дремал, убаюканный её мирным урчанием.

В двери с радостными воплями ворвались молодые супруги.

- Эми! Рори!

- Две тысячи седьмой совсем не такой, как мы его помним! – Эми рассмеялась и растопырила руки, нагруженные яркими пакетами. Покупки немного мешали ей обнять Доктора

- Я совершенно не помню этой модели автомобиля, - Рори вертел на пальце маленький яркий брелок. – Жаль, не могу прихватить оригинал. Я тут погуглил немного, этот Уилкс гений, надо будет разыскать его в нашем времени, я бы в него вложился, если у него какие-то неприятности.

- Ты всегда говорил, что прошлое не менее изменчиво, чем будущее, а я не верила! – Эми снова рассмеялась. – Оно живёт у нас за спиной своей жизнью, да? Все эти мелочи… Они какие-то другие. Вот ты, Рори, можешь сказать, что поменялось?

- Я что, по-твоему, Шерлок Холмс? – со смехом отозвался Рори и обнял Эми.

- Понды! Понды! – Доктор вытаращил глаза и замахал на спутников руками, призывая к тишине.

Шерлок, разбуженный шумом и окончательно проснувшийся, когда прозвучало его собственное имя, выпрямился во весь рост.

- Что за бомжа ты приютил? – спросил Рори, и Шерлок заметил, с какой ревностью оба Понда на него смотрят. И что сам испытывает то же чувство.

- Уильям Скотт, - представился он, подходя и протягивая руку.

- Шерлок, не ври, - погрозил ему пальцем Доктор. – Даже не пытайся вытянуть из Пондов спойлеры.

- Я не вру, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, если это так важно.

- Ничего себе! – ахнула Эми.

- Мы, между прочим, тоже Уильямсы. Понд – её девичья фамилия, - собственнически обхватывая жену за плечи, сказал Рори.

Да, ситуация на борту складывалась очень занятная.

В этот момент в двери требовательно постучали, кажется, ручкой зонтика.

- Шерлок, выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь. Шерлок, если ты не выйдешь сейчас, мы поссоримся очень сильно, и ни время, ни расстояние не помешают мне, поверь. Шерлок, открывай.

- Поздновато догадался.

- Пришлось всё осмотреть лично, мои люди не знали, что искать.

Время шло. Тардис искала, перебирая восемнадцать лет по секунде. Потом, выделив с десяток возможных моментов, обсчитывала вероятности.

- Доктор, откройте, не вынуждайте меня ломать дверь. Я могу многое вам предложить. Вы до сих пор не улетели. Какие-то проблемы? Я могу помочь?

- В эту дверь ломились орды Чингиз-хана, - с улыбкой ответил Доктор. – И не пытайтесь меня шантажировать, это обычно плохо кончается, спросите у Джека.

- Уйдите все, - приказал Майкрофт ближе к утру. – Шерлок. Шерлок, ты слышишь меня?

Шерлок сидел, прижавшись плечом к двери. Судя по направлению звука, Майкрофт так же сел с той стороны.

- Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Хотя бы пообещай мне вернуться. Не знаю, что ты там готовишь, очевидно, что эта задержка неспроста.

- Поверь, Майкрофт, так будет лучше для всех.

В этот момент двигатель Тардис включился сам собой.

- Шерлок, - почти прошептал Майкрофт, - береги себя. И возвращайся, пожалуйста, я без тебя умру.

- Я… Майкрофт…

Шерлок представил, как синяя поверхность будки тает прямо под рукой Майкрофта и застонал сквозь зубы. Так ли уж ничто его не держало?

- Прости, я не знал, - Доктор положил Шерлоку руку на плечо. – Идём. Тут меньше двадцати лет, как раз успеем выпить чаю.

_1989 год, апрель_

- Восемьдесят девятый год, апрель, - провозгласил Доктор. – Это произошло когда-то сейчас. К сожалению, мы с Тардис не всемогущи, подробности тебе придётся выяснять самому. Заодно подтвердишь свою репутацию великого сыщика.

Шерлок стоял на пороге Тардис и его знобило. Синие искры не до конца разошедшегося волшебного средства всё ещё вспыхивали в крови. Поздний апрельский вечер пах свежими листьями и сырой землёй. Слышался недалёкий шум автомагистрали. Тардис припарковалась во дворе многоэтажки, между детской площадкой и баскетбольной коробкой. Чуть дальше на лавочке компания парней пила пиво из банок. Ветер раскачивал ветки, свет и тени от фонаря причудливо перебегали по их лицам.

- Это не он, Питер, чем угодно поклянусь, что это не он. Его подставили. Я его сто лет знаю. Вот знать бы точно, кто это из начальства, что они покрывают!

- Мы люди маленькие, Грег, - похлопал друга по плечу Питер. – У них всё куплено давно, даже не пытайся.

Вот оно, подумал Шерлок. Если помочь ему распутать дело, если этот его знакомый действительно ложно обвинён, Грег наверняка впечатлится и пойдёт служить в полицию. Хотя… Шерлок невольно залюбовался. С такими данными не в полицию, а в артисты стоит уговаривать. Он и забыл, каким красавчиком Грег был в молодости. Просто не обратил тогда на это внимания. Кудрявый и стройный, как юное деревце в этом самом апреле. Фигура слегка расплывётся, прекрасные кудри, действительно прекрасные, не то, что его собственная торчащая во все стороны копна, придётся срезать в угоду уставу. Только эти чудесные карие глаза навсегда останутся прежними. И губы… Шерлок помнил вкус этих губ, и это воспоминание относилось определённо к ряду приятных, он, в отличие от Грега, не против был бы повторить. Если бы они начали иначе… Может быть, в новой жизни всё будет по-другому.

Из разговора, из бесконечных повторов и хождений вокруг да около, Шерлок понял, что на заводе произошло несчастье, авария, разрушено что-то из оборудования и погибли люди, а виновным – загодя, не дожидаясь конца расследования – объявили старого друга отца Грегори. И тут…

- Почему, ну почему он отказался от защиты? Почему признал себя виновным? На суде просто сидел и молчал, и в пол смотрел, пока этот Мориарти поливал его грязью! А этот мерзавец-следователь, Грегсон только и делал, что отмахивался от меня, все эти «мы работаем», да «как я вас понимаю»…

Обе эти фамилии были знакомы Шерлоку не понаслышке. Отец и сын Мориарти входили в число его «спонсоров». Один неплохо заработал в своё время, провернув аферу со страховкой и оборудованием, которое никогда не было пригодно для работы. Другой поддержал Шерлока, когда того обманул Уилкс, и неплохо помог ему со сбытом наркотиков. Этих двух Шерлок ещё мог оценить за ум и за изящество комбинаций, а вот в адрес Грегсона тёплых слов у него не нашлось бы вовсе.

- Грег, не кипятись, - Питер открыл об лавочку ещё одно пиво и протянул приятелю.

Прошло ещё с полчаса, и компания разбрелась, только Грег остался сидеть на том же месте. Шерлок подсел к нему.

- Звёзды, - неожиданно сказал Грег, подняв глаза от земли к небу. – Интересно, там есть лучшая жизнь, или всё то же самое?

- Давай я расскажу тебе одну историю, - Шерлок взъерошил волосы. – Жил-был один мальчик. Однажды он прочёл в газетах об интересном деле, нашёл в нём множество нестыковок и отправился в полицию. А дело вёл инспектор Грегсон. Мальчик уже однажды приходил к нему, рассказывал, что у его знакомого пропали кроссовки, и это было важно, потому что они были единственной уликой. В первом случае над мальчиком потешался весь участок, во втором Грегсон просто вывел его за ухо на улицу и велел отправляться домой. Мальчик долго кричал под окнами, что автоклавы были изначально неправильно изготовлены, что Мориарти практически продал их сам себе, а потом ещё и страховку получил, но никто не хотел к нему прислушаться. Тогда он пошёл к жене человека, на которого повесили все обвинения, и понял, что эти люди получили свою плату за молчание. Им нужны были деньги на операцию для внука.

- Кто тебя подослал? – перехватывая бутылку за горлышко как дубинку, напряжённо спросил Грег.

- Это ещё не всё. В сказках обычно бывает третий раз, а в жизни и четвёртый, и пятый, и шестой. Мальчик столкнулся с куда худшими вещами, но его снова и снова некому было выслушать, потому что один человек, который собирался защищать слабых на Земле, передумал и решил улететь к звёздам.

- Что ты со мной, как с маленьким! – возмутился Грег. – Э, да ты под кайфом, приятель! Вали-ка лучше отсюда, а не то…

Шерлок медленно поднялся и пошёл. На ходу было как будто легче думать. Нет, на Грега полагаться было нельзя, он передумал один раз, и передумает в другой, нужен был кто-то, кто вцепится в будущее как трикстер…

- Я идиот! – Шерлок хлопнул себя по лбу и бросился к ближайшему телефону-автомату. Набрал пару полузабытых номеров. Майкрофт в конце концов нашёлся у себя дома. – Майкрофт Холмс? Если хотите сохранить жизнь своего брата, запомните: Грегори Лестрейд, тот, что сейчас живёт в Ньюхэме, не должен уйти из полиции.

- Что за бред? Шерлок, где ты? Шерлок, что у тебя с голосом? Откуда ты звонишь?

- Из будущего. Привет капитану Джеку Харкнессу.

Майкрофт тряхнул головой, опустил трубку на рычаги. Потом зашёл в комнату, где полчаса назад оставил спящего Шерлока. Брат по-прежнему посапывал, разметавшись во сне.

Глупая шутка или неумелая попытка шантажа? В жизни Майкрофта не бывало бесполезных мелочей. Ему было необходимо срочно сделать несколько звонков.

Тардис ощутимо тряхнуло, двигатель взвыл и остановился. Свет замигал.

- Волна искажений нас помяла? – шёпотом спросил Шерлок.

- Господи, это всё из-за нас? – ахнула Эми, уже с любопытством высунувшаяся в дверцу.

Вокруг расстилалась каменистая пустыня. Горы, казавшиеся близкими, только руку протяни, на самом деле были необычайно далеки. Здесь, у их подножия, густели сумерки, а снежные вершины были подсвечены алым, и тёмно-синие тени залегали в ущельях, между камней, по мере высоты менявших цвет от глубоко лилового к оранжевому.

- Что здесь было? – спросила Эми у появившегося на пороге Рори, как будто тот мог знать больше неё. – Они все…мертвы? Здесь вообще есть хоть кто-то живой?

Рори выскочил на улицу и подбежал к ближайшему телу, тёмной, неопрятной грудой валявшемуся в пыли, приложил руку к шее, разыскивая пульс. Следом выскочил Шерлок и занялся тем же. Пока они переходили от одного мёртвого к другому, Доктор достал звуковую отвёртку и просканировал пространство на предмет разумной жизни.

- Да, - сказал Шерлок.

- Да, - сказал одновременно Доктор, наводя световой луч от отвёртки на Шерлока и двух мужчин, лежавших за гусеницей развороченного взрывом БТР. – Единственный.

- Капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, - внезапно севшим голосом сказал Шерлок. – Врач.

Даже сейчас было видно, что капитана Ватсона ранили, когда он тащил другого солдата, теперь уже мёртвого, тяжело придавившего своего спасителя. Да и сам доктор едва дышал.

Шерлок решительно стряхнул с него труп, рванул форму и провёл беглый осмотр. Потом подхватил Ватсона, который оказался совсем невысоким, и поволок его к Тардис. Сил у давнего наркомана оказалось маловато.

- Да помогите же! – крикнул он, и Рори подхватил раненого за ноги. – Доктор! Сколько тут до ближайшего госпиталя?

- Шерлок, мы не можем, - начал Доктор. – Его всё равно найдут…

- Спойлеры! – одёрнула его Эми.

- Плевать я хотел.

- Он всё равно не дотянет, - буркнул Рори.

- Рори, помни, ты давал клятву Гиппократа. Где здесь медицинский отсек, или как это называется? Доктор, пожалуйста! Их же в один день с Грегом…

- Я всё равно не знаю, как там что работает, - сообщил Доктор, торопливо провожая их по коридорам Тардис. – Мне он был вроде как ни к чему.

Окончилось тем, что, не имея возможности разбираться среди миллиона неизвестных жидкостей и хитрых приборов, Шерлок и Рори в четыре руки кое-как заштопали Ватсона при помощи самых простых инструментов, предварительно вколов последнюю оставшуюся у Шерлока дозу «экспериментального лекарства». И подкинули бессознательного капитана в приёмный покой военного госпиталя.

- Надеюсь, теперь-то мы попадём домой, - устало проворчал Шерлок и сел на своё любимое место, на пол, прислонившись спиной к подножию консоли управления, сложившись втрое, как большой чёрный кузнечик. – Пожалуйста, пусть всё получится, - он погладил тёплый бок пульта. Тардис в ответ мурлыкнула двигателем. – Я буду хорошим-хорошим. Буду вести себя тихо-тихо. С наркотиками завяжу. Даже курить брошу. С Майкрофтом помирюсь. Никаких… - он с опаской оглянулся на остальных и склонился к самой приборной панели, - ну, ты знаешь… - внутри у Тардис что-то пискнуло. – Не веришь? Я буду стараться изо всех сил. Хотя, в общем, и сам не верю…

А следующая остановка была конечной. Шерлок потом недоумевал, как их занесло сперва на пару лет вперёд, а потом швырнуло назад. Конечно, это было похоже на морскую волну, выбежавшую далеко на песок и потом отхлынувшую обратно в море, но могла ли так себя вести волна времени? Знаний катастрофически не хватало. Он вышел из дверей Тардис в плохо освещённый коридор, позади звучала музыка и вздыхал танцпол, впереди пахло туалетами, травкой, беспорядочным сексом. Шаг, другой, защитное поле Тардис кончилось, коридор раздвоился у Шерлока в глазах, пол неожиданно оказался слишком близко, живот вдруг скрутило и сухие спазмы сдавили горло: Шерлок слишком долго ничего не ел. Он знал это место – хотя ни разу не был здесь – был завсегдатаем – пришёл сюда час назад в поисках бесплатной дозы – прибыл на Тардис – и всё это одновременно. Он знал - что никто не выйдет к нему из Тардис, пока его появление не стабилизирует этот мир – потому что он чёртов наркоман, которых здесь сотня, и его скорее выкинут в тихом месте, чтобы избежать проблем для владельцев клуба. - … Он корчился и выгибался на полу, вцеплялся в волосы, пытаясь оторвать и отбросить голову, пока она не взорвалась, и кто-то кричал над ним:

- Пропустите, я врач!

А дальше всё закружилось и потемнело.

Шерлок пришёл в себя в больничной палате и первым делом увидел Майкрофта. Он почти обрадовался – но это был… другой Майкрофт. Первый и второй набор воспоминаний были как два слоя пирога, посредине промазанного вареньем. При попытке погрузиться в них сильнее и выбрать нужное, они начинали скользить и обламываться в неправильных местах. Шерлок категорически не представлял, как с этим новым Майкрофтом обращаться. Узнав, что у него якобы была передозировка, он привычно огрызнулся пару раз, но не смог нарушить ледяное спокойствие брата. Майкрофт заметил, что при подобном развитии событий вряд ли сможет привлекать его к ответственным проектам.

- Какое сегодня число? – спросил Шерлок.

- Шестнадцатое июня две тысячи четвёртого года, - отчеканил Майкрофт. – Отличный день, чтобы начать заботиться о собственном здоровье.

И сострить в отместку насчёт его диеты не получилось: старший брат был почти в идеальной форме.

В реабилитационной клинике Шерлоку было плохо, снаружи оказалось ещё хуже. Особенно с теми, кого он знал в прошлой жизни. Воспоминания смешивались, не всегда легко было понять, какие из них связаны именно с этой реальностью. Приходилось в разговоре делать паузы, говорить медленнее, или вдруг неожиданные ассоциации из прошлого вызывали недоуменные взгляды. Гениальный ум старательно не слушался, попытка записать кое-что из прежних разработок чаще всего оборачивалась нестерпимой головной болью, носовым кровотечением и приступами рвоты. Когда становилось совсем плохо, Шерлок лежал, скорчившись, на узком диване, в маленькой старой квартирке, той же самой, в которой он пережидал ссоры с любовниками, в которой последний раз виделся с Грегом.

Решимости встретиться с ним в этой жизни становилось всё меньше, тем более что новые воспоминания подсказывали: с полицией Шерлок не работал. Работал он с Майкрофтом. На Ми-5, Ми-6 и Торчвуд. Между тем Майкрофт с новыми делами не спешил: наказывал.

Выходить на улицу почти не было сил, и если насчёт отсутствия еды Шерлок не особо волновался, пришлось выползти за никотиновыми пластырями (он свято соблюдал данные Тардис обещания). Он не смог пройти мимо газетного развала, не подобрав номер «Сан» с фотографией Грега, и вернулся домой с целой стопкой газет. К счастью, Майкрофт конфисковал ноутбук, и не пришлось выбирать между оплатой интернета и едой. Теперь можно было протянуть ещё пару недель без извинений не на одной только гордости. И не придётся опускаться до банальной карманной кражи.

- Грег, - сказал Шерлок, тем же вечером отловив Лестрейда около Скотланд-Ярда. – Я насчёт этих исчезновений. В них нет никакой системы. Или я её не вижу. Информации недостаточно.

- Простите? – инспектор с удивлением уставился на Шерлока. – Мы знакомы?

Шерлок застонал сквозь зубы. Перед ним стоял его лучший друг, человек, которого он знал, как облупленного. На каком боку он спит, с каким выражением проглядывает газету, какого цвета носки предпочитает. И, с другой стороны, совсем незнакомый. У него была все эти годы своя, отдельная жизнь. Шерлок помнил об этом за миг до того, как увидел Грега, и столько сил потратил на то, чтобы не кинуться ему на шею, что не заметил, как заговорил с ним как с тем Грегом, так, словно они расстались минуту назад.

- Да. Юпанема, конгресс ксенологов.

- Не может быть, - Грег принялся рассматривать Шерлока, пытаясь разглядеть в этом усталом мужчине прежнего радостного и любопытного подростка. – Шерлок. Шерлок, ты! – и он сам порывисто обнял Шерлока. – Я уже не совсем верю, что всё это было на самом деле.

- Так ты позволишь мне?

- Ты же понимаешь, это будет должностное преступление. Расскажи лучше, где же ты пропадал все эти годы?

- Ну что ж, - Шерлок развёл руки в стороны и повернулся туда-сюда. – Если ты сам готов разобраться в этом деле, пару простых выводов сделать сумеешь?

- Наркотики – самое очевидное, - мрачно озвучил первый вывод Грег. – Семьи нет, постоянной работы нет. И после всего этого ты хочешь…

- Ладно. У тебя сейчас тяжёлая ситуация, ты разводишься со второй женой, повод – её беспочвенная ревность. Никак не можете решить, с кем останется собака, золотистый ретривер, - в прошлой жизни это была чихуа-хуа, и она осталась с Линдой. – Ты второй день живёшь на работе из-за этих исчезновений, это пятно кетчупа, поставленное вчера за завтраком, ты купил хот-дог по дороге от метро и пытался съесть его в машине, едущей к очередному месту преступления. Сегодня ты получил нагоняй от начальства, но тебя больше волнует то, что погибли люди. Когда окончательно поймёшь, что я тебе нужен… - Шерлок сделал театральную паузу, перед тем, как назвать адрес.

Лестрейд захлопнул приоткрывшийся рот. Потом, не дав Шерлоку продолжить, сказал:

- Когда я выходил из кабинета Грегсона, я поклялся связаться хоть с чёртом, и вот теперь наказан. Боже, помоги мне. Идём.

- Сэр, ещё один! – совсем юная мулатка в полицейской форме подошла к ним.

- Какая удача! – вырвалось у Шерлока, и он тут же заработал подозрительный взгляд девушки.

- С кем это вы тут курите?

- Я завязал! – хором возразили Шерлок и Грег.

- Кому-то явно не нравятся толстые люди.

Это всё, что смог сказать Шерлок, осмотрев место преступления. Никаких следов насилия. Более того, жертва не покидала квартиры обычным способом. Одежда лежала так, словно в неё нарядили снеговика, а потом снеговик растаял. Неимоверных размеров пижамные штаны и футболка лежали на полу ванной, сверху поблёскивал кулон.

- Адипоуз, - Шерлок взял с зеркальной полочки пачку. – «Жир просто уходит».

Ласково предлагающий чудодейственное средство доктор с упаковки на миг показался Шерлоку похожим на младшего Мориарти из прошлой жизни. Нет, показалось. И глаза у Джима были светлые, и выражение лица жёстче.

- Ричард Брук. Он ещё детскую передачу ведёт, - умильно вставил Андерсон, судмедэксперт, переминающийся, ожидая своей очереди, в дверях.- Мои его обожают.

- Грег, заканчивай этот цирк, - неожиданно сердито бросила Салли.

«Ого, да у них роман!»

- Остальные тоже это пили? – Шерлоку надо было зацепиться хоть за что-то. – Правда, я не знаю ни одного вещества ни здесь, ни там, - он глазами указал вверх, - в таких количествах способного бесследно растворить человека. «Жир просто уходит»! Не оставляя следов? Если отбросить всё невозможное, останется правда, какой бы невероятной она ни была, – Шерлок опустился на колени и внимательно рассмотрел коврик, потом отогнал Андерсона от двери. – Так, на пороге уже всё затоптано, к счастью, по двери ты пройтись не успел.

- Что там у тебя? – наклоняясь к нему, спросил Грег.

Шерлок вытащил из шкафчика ватные палочки, из кармана оторопевшего Андерсона – пакет для улик, собрал что-то палочками с пола и двери, упаковал и сунул в карман. Подобрал кулон и капсулы Адипоуз.

- Жир, - заявил он самодовольно. – Сальные следы. Я забираю это на экспертизу.

- Псих, - констатировала Салли.

- Это же лекарство, у него куча сертификатов, - добавил Андерсон.

Грег прокашлялся, велел Андерсону приступать, а сам вызвался проводить Шерлока.

- Знаешь, - сказал он, - Не приходил бы ты больше в Ярд. Если нам ещё понадобится твоя помощь, я перезвоню.

Майкрофта Шерлок отловил в клубе «Диоген».

- Майкрофт, верни мне пропуск в Торчвуд. И ноутбук.

- И всё?

- Ммма-а-айкрофт, - Шерлок попробовал раньше безотказное средство, его пальцы начали медленное движение за ухом брата, скользнули по шее, по груди. И наткнулись на спрятанный под рубашкой шнурок. А прежде Майкрофт не был склонен носить разного рода украшения. – Амулет на счастье? – ловко выдёргивая из-за ворота знакомый кулон Адипоуз, съязвил Шерлок. – А, твоя новая эффективная диета. Смотри, не растай совсем.

Ночь застала братьев в лаборатории Торчвуда, где несчастные капсулы подвергались множеству самых разных воздействий. Идентифицировать обнаруженные в них живые клетки пока не удавалось. И тут у Шерлока зазвонил телефон.

- Я был неправ, - раздался в трубке голос Грега.

- Что?

- Телевизор включи.

Нашёлся и телевизор. То, что транслировали все каналы, сперва напомнило снег, идущий вверх. А в приближении было ясно, что это тысячи маленьких белых существ. Шерлок в сердцах ударил кулаком по столу: снова инопланетяне были на улицах Лондона, а он торчал в Кардиффе.

- Смотрите-ка, Доктор, - указал Харкнесс. В самом углу экрана, на крыше, около синей будки мелькнули две маленьких фигурки. – Э, парень, ты что, ревнуешь?

Ну как тут было не ревновать, если Доктор находился в эпицентре приключений, а у Шерлока по-прежнему всё было плохо?

А потом Грег снова позвонил, и продолжал то и дело вызывать эксперта, который заслужил с первого дня славу сумасшедшего. И как выяснилось, маньяк – это иногда просто маньяк, а не инопланетная нечисть с непроизносимым названием. И отношения с инспектором, вначале бывшие лишь бледной тенью прежней дружбы, с каждым днём крепли. Во всяком случае, тот опекал Шерлока совершенно по-Греговски.

Задвоившаяся память всё ещё давала себя знать. Проще всего было с трупами – собирать отдельные детали в целостную картину. С людьми, чтобы не наделать глупостей, приходилось сдерживаться, иногда получалось даже слишком холодно и отстранённо. В совокупности с его вечной прямотой это вроде бы не должно было особенно привлекать окружающих.

Но Шерлок неожиданно стал более чем востребован. Он придумал красивое название своей работе. Сменил жильё. В прошлой жизни Хадсон был одним из его «спонсоров», в этой – тоже изрядным мерзавцем, но Шерлок не потакал его грязным желаниям, напротив, спас от него милейшую Марту. Даже у непрошибаемого Майкрофта появилась ахиллесова пята: всегда можно было напомнить ему адипузиков. В один прекрасный день Шерлок обзавёлся личным блоггером. И впервые оробел, не понимая, что делать с собственным ощущением абсолютного счастья рядом с Джоном и обещанием, данным Тардис.

В общем, всё у Шерлока было хорошо и грозило стать ещё лучше.

До того момента, как ночью, в бассейне, Мориарти поднял на него глаза, лаково-чёрные, оттенком точь-в-точь как спинка жука-трикстера.

Закат над Восточным морем Юпанемы был удивительно красив. Видимо, от этого на глаза Доктора навернулись слёзы. Конечно, куда веселее наблюдать закат в весёлой компании или вдвоём, уютно обнявшись, но он снова был один и пока не торопился обзавестись новыми спутниками. Он просто сидел, глядя на закат, на самом конце деревянного пирса, опустив босые ноги в воду и позволив маленьким ярким рыбкам иногда отвлекать его от грустных мыслей нежными касаниями.

- Оплакиваешь Пондов? – прямо и бесцеремонно, как всегда, спросил Шерлок, неожиданно походя сзади.

Доктор оглянулся. Шерлок был небрит и одет не по погоде. Хотя… в этом пальто явно ночевали на пляже, а ночи уже были прохладными. Ботинки, связанные за шнурки, болтались у него на плече. Ходить по песку босиком было куда удобнее, чем выгребать его из обуви.

- Так вот почему Тардис выбрала это место, - Доктор улыбнулся. – А я-то думал, то, что ты здесь пережил…

- Брось, - махнул рукой Шерлок. – Пришлось выбрать место, где я хоть что-то понимаю. Я здесь третий день, вспоминаю бродячую молодость, и пожилые леди, кажется, уже не так сострадательны.

- Как ты вообще сюда попал?

- Мой любимый коктейль и вихревой манипулятор, - Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. – В этой жизни я усыпил бдительность Майкрофта, пробрался в Торчвуд и смог изготовить с их помощью кое-что полезное для себя. Барахло, конечно. На коротких скачках ничего, а на длинном сгорел к чёртовой матери. И тут выяснилось, насколько ты оказался прав. Насчёт собственной жизни и всего остального. Понимаешь, вот это всё мне вдруг стало не нужно, я просто умираю по своим друзьям. Дело Мориарти – я не могу его просто так бросить. И Грег. И Джон. И даже Майкрофт. Здесь, конечно, я соберу новый манипулятор быстрее, но всё равно это будет мучительно долго. Слушай, до Земли не подбросишь?

_2012 год_

Джон и Грег давно уже разговаривали о чём угодно, кроме человека, связавшего их. Особенно старались они сегодня, в годовщину смерти Шерлока. Надирались в пабе и сыпали разными анекдотами, байками, словно соревнуясь, кто припомнит историю забавнее и курьёзнее. Доктор побеждал – он к тому же сегодня проиграл в судебном деле, где выступал медицинским экспертом.

- В той засаде всех положили, всех, и никто потом толком объяснить не мог, как я попал в этот чёртов госпиталь, сам понимаешь, что очнулся я не скоро, а соображать нормально стал и того позже, - невнятно рассказывал он Лестрейду. – Потом уж чуть ли не разведка мной заинтересовалась, приезжал какой-то хлыщ, устроили мне беседу с психиатром, и этот тут же трётся. Что ты, говорят, помнишь? Помню, говорю, каких-то чокнутых гражданских в летающей телефонной будке. Как же вы в ней все поместились? Да вот так вот, внутри она больше, чем снаружи. А какого она цвета? Синяя. Для маскировки в небе удобно, наверно.

Час был уже поздний. Грег, как более трезвый, попросил счёт, а потом помог другу выбраться на крыльцо.

- И представляешь, в моей карточке появилась аллергия на аспирин, не знаю, чем их именно это заинтересовало, но ведь поставили пробы, и нет никакой аллергии, и не было. Ох, простите, сэр!

Джон, доказательно размахивая руками и покачиваясь, сшиб старика-бездомного, горбатого и хромого инвалида, - и отпрянул в панике. Старик, хрипло ругаясь, принялся собирать рассыпавшийся хлам:

- Настоящий антиквариат, кто бы понимал!

Очевидно, он был ещё и сумасшедшим.

- Раскопали б-бумажку в истории болезни – булавкой приколота к форме была, как на курсах гражданской обороны учат… По-почерк я запомнил… сейчас бы сравнить, но не к Майкрофту же идти за той бумажкой, точно упекут в буйное или в тихое, в зависимости от исхода вскры… Грег! А может, мне самому пора сдаваться? Я сейчас как свой кошмар увидел… Мы дело одно вели с Шрл… Офицер, все ужасы плена прошёл, вернулся полным инвалидом… много лет спустя… А его девушка… Мне это после свадьбы с Мэри стало сниться, что я встречаю его, что он разбился, переломался весь, но выжил, и я просыпался, обнимая её, и думал, что пусть он вернётся, вот какой угодно, больной, хромой, сумасшедший, а теперь у меня и её нет больше, а этот человек поглядел на меня его глазами – как такое может быть?

Джон рванулся назад. Старика не было, и ещё чего-то не хватало. Грег смотрел на небольшой квадрат стремительно темнеющего под дождевыми струями асфальта, и вера в чудо медленно просыпалась в нём.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
